Solo debes desearlo
by Arakyshy99
Summary: A la busqueda de la piedra filosofal se suman nuevas personas. Un compañero que sin el poder de los Elrics decide unirse a su causa desde lejos ¿Cuanto sacrificarias por cumplir un deseo ajeno, tu vida, tu reino, tu mundo? Continuacion de Por un segundo
1. Capítulo 1 Un camino de recuerdos

CAPITULO 1: Un camino de recuerdos

"Hoy tu vida esta por comenzar

aunque el precio fue el final de un sueño"

Nombre: Antón Kalashnikov

Habilidades: Alquimia avanzada. Alumno del alquimista de la flama, entrenado en la pelea por el alquimista del brazo poderoso, iniciado en las artes prohibidas por el alquimista de la sangre, saco de golpeo ocasional del sable de King Bradley.

Ubicación: Desierto del oeste, camino a la zona agraria de Amentris.

Misión actual: Cumplir un deseo.

.

.

.

Me duele la pierna... y eso que el clima esta muy bien, y no hace frío. Tal vez debería quitármela de una buena vez y usar una pata de palo como Comanche. Ese alquimista que daba vueltas sobre ese pie falso para atacar con sus armas alquimicas.

Ya se pasara el dolor, después de todo, no quiero tomar mas medicinas, creo que ya son demasiadas por día.

Hace mucho calor en esta zona del país, el enorme desierto cerca de donde alguna vez existió un sitio llamado Ishbal, el lugar del que mi búsqueda marcaba como un punto importante.

–¿Un poco de té helado? –le preguntó aquella mujer llegando con una bandeja. Ella siempre tan precavida.

–Por supuesto –le sonrió Antón mirando después al exterior. Era extraño, pero casi todas las cosas importantes de su vida, pasaban frente a una taza de té.

.

.

.

//Antes//

–Siéntate muchacho, bebé un poco y ahora vuelve a decírmelo todo desde el principio pero con calma. –le decía Mustang en su oficina de Central.

–Coronel Mustang... por favor... conviértame en alquimista estatal. Quiero tener un reloj plateado, quiero ser capaz de dirigir mis investigaciones a donde yo lo necesite. Necesito ese rango, ese poder. –le respondió el muchacho. Se veía muy cansado y al parecer no durmió en toda la noche. Pero algo en sus ojos... ¿estuvo llorando?

–No es un poder tan simple, hijo. Hay muchas cosas que tienes que tomar en cuenta. No cualquiera puede convertirse en alquimista estatal, no es algo que pueda lograrse con un poco de esfuerzo.

–¡Necesito ser un alquimista estatal! –dijo el chico levantándose de pronto, muy alterado. La teniente Riza se acercó para indicarle que se sentara y después fue ella quien le dijo.

–¿Qué ocurre, Antón? ¿Qué pasó en Rizembool?

–Todos aquí conocen la historia de los Elric, menos yo... y cuando me enteré, me pase el tiempo pensando que eran unos tontos por romper las reglas más simples y que se tenían ganado todo lo que les estaba pasando. No entendía el por qué tanta gente se empeñaba en ayudar a un par de hermanos tontos.

–Ellos son dos hermanos especiales –volvía a decir la mujer.

–Pero anoche conocí el verdadero rostro de su vida, el verdadero pago que tienen que ofrecer por su error... y quiero ayudarlos. Quiero ser uno mas de esos que van a ayudarles a Edward y Alphonse. Todos aquí lo están haciendo, ustedes son capaces de realizar muchos sacrificios y mucho trabajo para ellos. Quiero hacerlo también.

Mustang se levantó para alejarse un poco y mirar por el ventanal, hacia todas las actividades de la tarde que llenaban el cuartel de vida a aquellas horas.

Los Elric ya estaban bien, obligó a Acero a una revisión rápida por el médico apenas llegaron a medio día. Tras las curaciones los hermanos salieron a su hotel. Hojala ya estuvieran descansando, hojala dejaran de darle problemas al menos por un par de horas.

Pero ahora tenía un pequeño problema por delante, entre sus propios hombres en su cuartel. De repente el novato, un joven algunos años mayor que Elric, enviado con él por que sabía hacer un poco de alquimia. Y este le salía con el cuento de que quería ser alquimista estatal de inmediato.

Por que todo aquel que conociera la historia de los hermanos Elric, terminaba sin dudar, ayudándolos.

–¿Sabes lo que se necesita para ser un alquimista estatal? –le preguntó a Antón acercándose con paso arrogante y una voz de general molesto – Se necesitan conocimientos superiores de alquimia, se necesita gran habilidad de transmutación, se necesita dejarse el alma y la piel a tiras para poder solo soñar con presentar el examen, se necesita toda la habilidad del alquimista de acero para intentarlo a tan corta edad. Y a ti te faltan por lo menos diez años antes de tener esa habilidad. ¿Qué te hace creer que puedes convertirte en alquimista estatal de un momento para otro?

–Pero también –dejó la pose cansada para levantarse y mirar a Mustang a los ojos – Se necesita un gran maestro. Y frente a mi esta el que ya elegí. Y si me hacen falta diez años de estudió frenético y sacrificio, entonces voy a tener que esforzarme todo lo posible para disminuirlo aunque sea un día. Por que acabo de hacerme una promesa y no voy a descansar hasta cumplirla.

–¿Cuál es tu promesa?

–Que los Elric cumplan su sueño... y que todas las personas a las que quieren vuelvan a sonreír. Tengo un deseo, y no me importa el sacrificio.

Una vuelta arrogante del coronel para dirigirse a su escritorio y comenzar a revisar sus documentos, cual si estuviera dispuesto a olvidarse de toda aquella tontería y ponerse a trabajar.

–Lárgate... y mañana te quiero aquí a las cinco de la mañana para comenzar. Quiero que me pruebes que serás capaz de aguantar lo que me pides. De lo contrario, olvídate de toda mi ayuda.

Y con esas palabras se firmó un pacto entre dos alquimistas. El joven y el maestro, de dos hombres que tenían una meta común y estaban dispuestos a muchas cosas para lograrlo.

.

.

.

//Ahora//

El auto llegaba entonces para llevarlos, así que dejaron la mesa de aquel restaurante al aire libre para subir. Las rutas de tren aun no llegaban hasta aquellas zonas y era necesario un viaje largo a través del desierto para llegar a la estación más cercana.

Era evidente entonces el por qué del atraso de aquella zona, por que seguían viviendo igual que desde hace siglos y por que no se unían al mundo. Pero también por eso sus secretos y sus tradiciones seguían muy guardados.

Un instante para recordar en inicio del entrenamiento.

Su padre murió cuando Antón era muy joven por lo que no pudo enseñarle mucho. Pero le dio buenas bases para continuar con sus estudios de alquimia, para aprender todo lo posible.

El ejército le daría una buena forma de vida mientras seguía estudiando. Los alquimistas se deben a la gente y por eso no le pasaba por la cabeza la idea de convertirse en perro del ejercito.

Pero todo cambio después de aquel trágico san Valentín. De conocer bien a los Elric.

En ese entonces pensaba que sería un entrenamiento de estudió con Mustang, de pasar día tras día revisando documentos y grabados, de conseguir conocimiento. Por lo que la sorpresa fue muy grande cuando se encontró que le entrenaría el gran alquimista del brazo poderoso. Alex Luis Armstrong.

Y la idea era simple. Debía pelear contra aquel gran hombre, y mientras no pudiera vencerle no se le enseñaría nada de alquimia.

Por un momento pensó, era una indirecta demasiado cruel. Mustang no deseaba enseñarle a nadie. Pero Armstrong le detuvo de irse. Una mente poderosa solo puede darse en un cuerpo sano y bien entrenado. Primero debía conocer bien su cuerpo para saber como manejar la alquimia.

Y no solo se le soltaba frente a un enemigo, ese enemigo lo entrenaría. Comenzarían con el cuerpo y después se le entrenaría la mente.

Una sonrisa de Antón en el auto, que despertó la curiosidad de su compañera.

–¿De que te ríes?

–Bonitos recuerdos, cuando apenas comenzaba con la alquimia. El entrenamiento fue terrible.

–Aun no nos conocíamos.

–Aun no –dijo él dejando de ponerle atención al desierto para mirarla. Era simplemente bella. Y sonreía de una manera tan linda. Pero por cuestiones del destino, el corazón de Antón, se encontraba en otro lugar. Un sitio muy lejano.

–Cuéntame, platícame como fue. –decía su compañera acomodándose en su asiento para escucharlo mejor.

–¿Segura?

–Tenemos un viaje muy largo por delante. Sería bonito que uno de los dos lo hiciera mas ameno.

–Esta bien...

.

.

.

//Antes//

A pesar de su nuevo entrenamiento, no podía descuidar sus labores como soldado al servicio de Mustang. Y aunque este trataba de reducirle la carga de trabajo, las obligaciones llegaban a abrumarle.

Luchar contra el brazo poderoso era una completa tontería. Alguien tan fuerte y hábil no podía ser derrotado por una persona que apenas empezaba en el medio. Pero las peleas eran cada semana. Apenas tiempo suficiente para que le sanaran todas las heridas que Armstrong le hacía.

El resto del tiempo eran indicaciones. Rutinas de ejercicios, circuitos para hacer carreras y el tiempo en que debía hacerlas. Repeticiones y mucho tiempo en el gimnasio del cuartel volviendo fuerte el cuerpo.

Mustang actuaba como si nada de esto estuviera ocurriendo, no le preguntaba como iba ni pasaba a verlo. Cual si esperara el momento en que renunciara y se olvidara de toda aquella tontería del alquimista nacional.

Pero de vez en cuando, como si quisiera que nadie lo viera, dejaba un libro sobre el escritorio de Antón. A veces no parecía ser algo muy útil para un alquimista. Pero siempre tenía algún significado.

Por lo que el muchacho se esforzaba por memorizar todo ese conocimiento que su nuevo mentor le estaba dictando.

"Uno es todo, todo es uno."

El día en que lograra su misión, debía responder a ese acertijo. Y poco a poco, se acercaba a ambas metas.

.

.

.

//Ahora//

–Seguro que era divertido verte.

–Estaba todo cubierto de vendas y un montón de heridas. Armstrong no se contenía nunca. Pero Mustang me lo dijo bien claro: "necesitas un cuerpo fuerte y sano. No una montaña de músculos que te impida moverte."

–¿Y Armstrong lo aceptó?

–Nunca, todo el tiempo me presionaba para que desarrollara músculos. "Una perfecta musculatura".

Ella se acomodó en el asiento, de frente a él, para decirle.

–¿Y le ganaste? Bueno, seguro que lo hiciste. De lo contrario no hubieras entrenado con Mustang.

–No... nunca le gane. Fue tres meses después de que comencé a pelear contra Armstrong.

.

.

.

//Antes//

–Uno es todo y todo es uno –decía el poderoso calvo –¿Qué significa?

Antón estaba de rodillas en el suelo, sangrando mucho de un labio abierto y la nariz después de una de las típicas derrotas a manos de aquel Alquimista.

Lo miró fijamente, como antes de cada pelea semanal y le dijo apretando los puños.

–¡Todo es el mundo, uno soy yo! ¡Somos parte del mundo, una diminuta parte del mundo! – bajo la mirada – Pequeña, pero muy importante parte del mundo.

Armstrong sonrió.

–Terminamos, ve con Mustang y dile que es momento de comenzar a estudiar. Estas listo.

–Pero... –estaba muy confundido – Se supone que tengo que derrotarlo a usted.

Una sonrisa aun mas grande.

–Niño, no sueñes.

Y se retiró dándole la espalda y riendo por el chiste.

.

.

.

//Ahora//

–No entiendo –decía ella.

–En la vida iba yo a poder ganarle a Armstrong. No sé como es que me lo tomé en serio. Debía entrenar el cuerpo, eso era todo. Y creo que lo de ganarle fue un chiste. Lo importante era que podía comenzar a estudiar.

–¿Y que tal mustang como profesor?

–Terrible. Me contó mucho después que casi todo lo aprendió por si mismo sin una guía adecuada. Así que no tenía idea de cómo ser un buen maestro. Pero pude hacerlo al final. Una vez me dijo que...

.

.

.

//Antes//

–Quiero que te imagines como alquimista estatal. Desgraciadamente somos un programa de armas, así que no te servirá de mucho una habilidad de alquimista que no sirva para la batalla. Tienes que impresionar a Bradley, que él pueda imaginarse como va a usarte en batalla.

–Un arma humana –repetía Antón tras de su maestro entre los pasillos de la biblioteca.

–Yo soy el alquimista de la flama, ahí tienes a Armstrong con su brazo poderoso. Carmesí hacía explosiones, también llévate este. – Un libro mas al montón que Antón cargaba ya.

–Pero ni el señor Tucker ni Marco eran guerreros.

–No, pero eran alquimistas excepcionales. Algo que tú no eres, y también su estilo de alquimia era único. Acero transmuta sin circulo por lo que es muy valioso al momento de pelea. ¿Por qué el Fhurer debe escogerte de entre todos lo que van a presentar examen?

.

.

.

//Ahora//

Fue una tarde en las afueras de la ciudad, cuando íbamos a buscar una librería muy antigua. Donde se guardaban libros que eran verdaderos tesoros y costaban como tales. Pero al parecer lo valían. Fue cuando veníamos de regreso, una tormenta estaba a punto de comenzar y el cielo estaba muy negro.

Un rayo cayó de pronto junto a la carretera y despedazó un gran árbol. Una de esas plantas que llevan siglos ahí y parecen invencibles se partió en trozos con el golpe.

–¿Y ahí decidiste?

–Sí, a partir de ese momento, y aunque faltaba mucho para que me dieran un apodo, yo sería el alquimista del trueno. A Mustang le gustó la idea y desde entonces nos movimos en esa dirección. Investigar todo lo posible de la electricidad. Reproducirla en nuestro laboratorio y sobre todo, entenderla.

–Siempre me ha aburrido esa parte de la teoría.

Antón sonrió por el comentario.

–Lo dices por que tú no puede hacer alquimia.

Ella se encogió de hombros y desvió la cara fingiendo ignorar el comentario. Y aun sin mirarlo dijo.

–¿Y que pasó después?

–Por ese entonces los hermanos Elric seguían viajando y buscando su piedra filosofal. Mustang se preocupaba por ellos pero Huges lo hacía mucho más. Los vimos varias veces en central y siempre que venían intercambiábamos unas palabras.

.

.

.

//Antes//

–Alphonse, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta ahora que no esta tú hermano?

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la gran armadura acercándose para hablar en voz baja como lo hacía Antón.

–¿Han vuelto a Rizembool? ¿No han ido a ver a Winry ni a su tía Pinako?

Al bajó la mirada para decir con pena.

–Mi hermano no ha querido hacerlo desde lo de aquel día. Se niega a pensar en volver y ya hasta tiene otro mecánico para sus implantes. Me hace sentir mal, pero si Ed piensa que es necesario...

–¿Quieres que vaya a verlas? Puedo tomarme un descanso de algunos días y ya sé donde queda tu pueblo y tu casa.

–No lo sé...

–Si quieres les llevó una carta de tu parte, no sería ninguna molestia.

–No, no... –justo entonces Ed salía de la oficina de Mustang. – Si vas allá, diles la verdad, que estamos bien y persiguiendo nuestro sueño.

Para después alejarse para alcanzar a su hermano que se iba. Alphonse confiaba en él para llevar el mensaje, por lo que tenía que hacerlo.

Mustang no pareció tomarse muy a bien la petición de una licencia. Hasta que se explicaron el destino y las razones para aquel viaje.

Mucha lectura obligada durante el camino y las amenazas de hacer examen rápido de los libros que se llevaba para que no fuera a pasarse todos esos días tonteando. Debía seguir con el mismo ritmo de estudió y todo ese tiempo fuera, sería tiempo sin poder tocar el laboratorio ni poder hacer experimentos de campo.

Con lo cerca que estaban de lograr el círculo, "su" circulo. Y sus conocimientos sobre alquimia general también estaban muy avanzados, ya podía transmutar casi todo. Aunque los Elric lo tenían más fácil sin necesidad de un circulo.

Al llegar Pinako lo reconoció enseguida, el militar que seguía a los muchachos ese día en que trajeron a Winry y desde entonces nunca volvieron.

.

.

.

//Ahora//

–Tuve algunos problemas para hacerle entender a la señora que no pasaba nada malo. No llevaba malas noticias, mi presencia no era para que nadie se alterara. Tardé un poco en que la buena mujer se calmara y pudiéramos hablar. Aunque entonces llegó Winry y tuve que comenzar de nuevo, pero ahora a calmarla a ella.

–De nuevo, creo que debió ser divertido.

–Deja de burlarte. Pero Winry no me reconoció, apenas me recordaba de aquella noche. Presentarme con ella, como amigo de los Elric... Fuimos hasta la casa quemada de los hermanos donde le conté todo lo que pasó. La platica de Ed y sus razones. Y los saludos que le mandaban desde central.

–¿Ella lo aceptó bien?

Antón pensó largamente estas palabras.

–No.

.

.

.

//Antes//

Entre los escombros quemados de la casa Elric, Antón y aquella joven hablaban. Mas bien, ella escuchaba atentamente las palabras del militar. Quien relataba lenta y fielmente lo ocurrido aquella noche tanto tiempo atrás. La noche en que los hermanos volvieron a partir pero esta vez para no regresar.

–Ellos están bien – decía el muchacho – No han tenido ninguna pelea importante por lo que están sanos. Ed le esta haciendo revisiones de vez en cuando al automail aunque su nuevo mecánico tiene muchos problemas para eso. Y Al sigue recogiendo gatos. Están bien... están vivos y siguen peleando, por que quieren volver a verte.

La joven pareció aceptar bien todo esto, sin mirarlo en toda la conversación. Hasta que este terminó y guardaron silenció durante algún rato, dejándose envolver por los sonidos de aquel pueblo granjero alejado de la gran capital

Hasta que los sollozos de la chica rompieron ese extraño silencio.

Claro que le dolía, era tonto pensar que solo sonreiría y aceptaría todo como era, la decisión de los Elric. Una acción de ese tipo no puede solo ser aceptada.

Y se acercó a él para poder llorar, refugiándose en el pecho del extraño que el destino había convertido en compañero. Este la abrazó ligeramente y se quedaron en aquel lugar, en lo alto de una pequeña colina, junto a lo que alguna vez fue una casa, sintiendo el mismo dolor.

–Señorita Rockbell... quiero prometerle algo. Tal vez Ed y Al no me acepten todavía como compañero, tal vez todavía no tengo la fuerza para ayudarles. Pero quiero que esos dos cumplan su sueño, quiero ayudarlos.

–Pero... tú no...

–Sé que soy solo un desconocido que se entromete en lo que no le llaman. Pero señorita Rockbell, necesito decirle esto a alguien. Le prometo, que sin importar lo que me cueste, usted volverá a sonreír. Voy a cumplir su más grande deseo, señorita.

Ella se separó con una mirada de duda. Tratando de comprender lo que le decía.

–No te entiendo.

–Voy a conseguir la piedra filosofal para Edward y su hermano. Con ella podrán recuperar sus cuerpos y entonces regresaran. Y usted será feliz, y todos serán felices. La piedra filosofal. Así que se lo digo ahora, Winry Rockbell, le prometo conseguiré la piedra filosofal para usted.

Winry pareció perdida durante algunos instantes. Tal vez no comprendía realmente la platica, eso de ser alquimista y creer que todo el mundo lo entendía todo. Tal vez siquiera sabía que era la piedra filosofal.

–Gracias –dijo ella al fin con una sonrisa triste, haciéndolo sentir apenado.

El muchacho se acercó a donde tiempo antes Ed hizo una fogata y removió entre los escombros hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Un dije de oro de una serpiente en una cruz, el símbolo de los Elric.

Pero esta estaba dañada por el fuego de aquella noche, Edward la arrojó a la fogata como símbolo de sacrificio.

Un circulo en la tierra, la joya estaba hecha de oro así que podía ser una transmutación sencilla. Solo cambiarle la forma. Varías veces había visto la misma joya de Al por lo que la conocía bien.

Tras la transmutación la cruz volvió a verse como nueva y se la entregó a la joven sin decir nada

–Debo regresar a Central, mi examen de alquimista estatal será pronto y tengo que esforzarme mucho. Ya hice lo que prometí hacer y puedo estar más tranquilo. –se cuadró al estilo militar con la mano a la frente en el típico saludo – Con permiso, señorita Rockbell.

Esta le dejó alejarse un par de pasos antes de apresurarse a detenerlo.

–Espera, espera... ¿Antón?

–Antón Kalashnikov para servirle.

–Regresa pronto, y si ocurre cualquier cosa, llámame por favor. Sea buena o mala, por favor llama. Y vuelve para que platiquemos un poco. Para saber de Ed y Al.

–Lo haré, tan pronto como obtenga un permiso regresare para contarle todas las nuevas.

–Y dime solo Winry, somos amigos así que puedes decirme por el nombre.

.

.

.

//Ahora//

–Y ahí fue donde te enamoraste. Sigue una compilación de todas las virtudes de la joven rubia seguida de la descripción detallada de los sentimientos de un muchacho tonto en la flor de la vida... Ahórrame el tramite.

–Llevo años pensando en como expresar lo que pasó en ese momento y tú me matas la emoción al contarlo. –se veía enojado – ¡Ya no te voy a contar nada!

–De todas formas ya llegamos, vamos.

Alguien abriéndole la puerta del auto para dejarlo salir. Y en la entrada a la estación de trenes, una joven mujer de lentes parecía esperarle.

–Schieska, que gusto verte. Perdona por hacerte venir hasta acá.

Esta sonrió un poco.

–No importa, pero ya llegó a quien esperabas.

–¿Tan pronto? Vaya que es eficiente. ¿Tenemos un lugar para hablar?

–Una sala al final de la estación, privacidad a toda costa.

Una sonrisa complacida. Schieska no siempre fue así, al principio batallaron mucho para que ella trabajara bien. Pero con el paso del tiempo se volvió tan eficiente que ahora era imposible pensar en hacer nada sin ella.

–Vamos entonces.

La gente le cedía el paso al caminar, las personas lo señalaban por la calle. Todo aquel con uniforme se cuadraba ante su presencia y su palabra era siempre ley. Así era.

Así debía ser.

"Mi nombre es Antón Kalashnicov, soy el alquimista del trueno. Me especializo en electricidad y mi búsqueda mas grande es para conseguir la piedra filosofal. Sin importar cuanto tenga que sacrificar por ella."

"Soy un militar y mi rango es Fhurer."

–Un placer verte, Havoc. -mencionó Antón al ver al recien llegado.

.

.

.

Continuara...


	2. Capítulo 2 La prueba del destino

Capitulo 2: La prueba del destino

"Tu corazón se empezó a quemar

y ese fuego todo consumió"

–Y por medio de la presente se le nombra a partir de este momento con el nombre de "alquimista del trueno" –leía Mustang con un gesto de aburrimiento tremendo – Y se le otorga el titulo de Alquimista estatal y el reloj del dragón hexagonal para probarlo.

–¿Podría decirlo con un poco mas de emoción? Se supone que me están nombrando alquimista estatal. Lo que los dos queríamos.

–Por fin me libro de ti, por fin dejo toda esa tontería de enseñar y regreso a la vida tranquila de antes. Y mayor aun que renuncias a tu puesto aquí para partir en investigación.

–Eso sí lo dijo con emoción.

Mustang abandonó entonces el gesto dramático para mirar su alumno. Sonreír ligeramente y ofrecerle la mano como si recién se conociesen.

–Llega lejos, e inténtalo con todas tus fuerzas.

–¡Sí señor! –para aceptar esa mano y después salir de la oficina. Ya se había despedido de todos los demás. Apenas llegó la noticia de aceptación por parte del Fhurer.

Los Elric no estaban en central, por lo que no podía presumirles sus logros. Ya se verían alguna vez, muy pronto.

Despedirse del mayor Armstrong fue de lo mas difícil. El hombre sí mostró toda esa emoción por la promoción del muchacho. Y un poderoso abrazo rompe-costillas le dejó una dolorosa sensación para no olvidar el momento.

Y de repente estaba frente al cuartel, con el reloj plateado en el bolsillo, una maleta en la mano y sin idea de que hacer.

Ya era alquimista estatal, tenía recursos para hacer lo que deseara, tenía libertad de ir a donde quisiera. Pero no sabía que hacer con todo eso.

Tal vez partiendo hacía Ishbal, recordaba al tipo de la gran cicatriz y como su brazo era una piedra filosofal especial. Tal vez por allá podría conseguir información suficiente.

Pero no recibirían bien a un alquimista... tal vez a un investigador, o a un medico.

Varías semanas después se encontraba ya en Ishbal en una misión de médicos dedicados a ayudar a la gente. Haciéndose pasar por un voluntario mas del lugar. Hablando con los lugareños, conociendo a las personas y tratando de ganarse su confianza. Aunque era muy difícil.

De Ishbal quedaba poco menos que nada, ningún lugar en donde buscar registros o personas que conocieran al respecto. Se abrió paso durante largas semanas en esa búsqueda en una interminable caminata. Viaje que le rindió menos que nada. La guerra de Ishbal se encargó de destruirlo todo de manera perfecta.

Lo único que quedaba era buscar sobrevivientes, y en el ultimo de los casos, partir rumbo a oriente. Atravesar el desierto de Shin para investigar la alquimia de aquellas partes, como su padre.

No quería hacerlo, no quería seguir los pasos de su padre, pero si debía hacerlo para cumplir su promesa, entonces lo haría.

Y entonces la conoció.

Decía estar perdida y quería regresar con su padre. Una mujer de rasgos muy diferentes a los del lugar. Y decía vivir lejos de las poblaciones, pues la gente les había expulsado. A su padre por realizar magia prohibida. Lo que, la gente de central, llamaría alquimia.

Ahí estaba la oportunidad.

Le ayudó, compró comida y acompañó, aun haciéndose pasar por voluntario del equipo de médicos. Hasta conocer a aquel anciano de la cara marcada que le recibió bien. Batalló durante algún tiempo antes de que le dejaran ver aquel circulo de diez lados. Y le hablaran sobre la sangre de Ishbala, la sagrada sangre roja que daba el poder de hacer magia sin círculos.

Muchos conocimientos sobre la piedra filosofal, muchas bases pero ningún concepto claro. Suficiente para regresar a central e informarle a los hermanos Elric. Tal vez ellos, con sus grandes habilidades, pudieran centrar toda esa información en algo capaz de realizarse.

Aunque esta joven y su padre se empeñaron en que él mismo lo intentara. En que tratara de realizar la transmutación mágica. E insistieron tanto que despertaron sospechas en el muchacho.

Tal vez el anciano tenía miedo a morir y no dejar bien explicados todos sus conocimientos. Sin saber si el nuevo muchacho podría de verdad, perdurar su tradición.

.

.

.

–Cásate con mi hija –le dijo el anciano aquella mañana – Llévatela de aquí y continua con mi legado. Que mi sangre y mi mente no se pierdan.

–Anciano – le respondió Antón mirándolo a la cara. –Yo cuidare a tu hija, estará a salvo conmigo. Tengo un trabajo en central, en la gran capital y puedo cuidarla. Pero no me siento capaz de casarme todavía con nadie.

–¿La cuidaras?

–Haré todo lo que pueda.

–Llévatela de aquí. Que conozca un mundo diferente, mi sangre aquí esta prohibida y jamás encontrara la felicidad en las arenas de este desierto. Llévatela lejos, hazla feliz. Ese es el pago por todo el conocimiento que te he entregado a pesar de que me estaba prohibido compartirlo con nadie.

–Cumpliré – terminó Antón aquella charla.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente encontraron muerto al anciano y su hija se empeñó en realizar sola el ritual de sepultura. Tras del cual salieron del desierto rumbo a central. Tratar de localizar a los Elric y entregarles la investigación armada que llevaba para ellos.

Alguna vez escuchó algo sobre piedra roja de parte de los hermanos. Si esa era la llamada "sangre de Ishbala" entonces lo tenían ya todo para intentar crear una piedra filosofal. Solo hacia falta el ingrediente principal.

El cual, el anciano de la montaña, no conocía, o no quería dar a conocer.

.

.

.

//Ahora//

–¿Que noticias me traes Havoc?

–General Coruzcan eliminado, al igual que su secretario... y se me acabó la lista después de eso. –respondió el invitado. Un hombre rubio y de cuerpo atlético que encendía un nuevo cigarrillo. Su inseparable compañero.

Todas las miradas hacia aquella mujer que acompañaba a Antón desde el inició. Quien pensó un poco antes de decir.

–Son todos, no queda nadie que conozca de primera mano la verdad y si hay alguien no tiene ni posición ni pruebas.

–No se puede limpiar sin ensuciarse las manos. –mencionó Antón tras pensar en las palabras de la mujer. Sacando después un sobre del bolsillo interior de su uniforme de cuatro galeones y ofrecérselo a Havoc. – Aquí esta lo que prometí. Sabes que hacer.

Era un sobre muy delgado, no podía contener efectivo. Pero llevaba todos los sellos del Fhurer y parecía algo importante. El otro soldado dudó mucho antes de tomarlo, como si contuviera algo malo. Guardándolo después entre sus ropas.

–Ya sé que hacer.

–Schieska, ¿algún comentario sobre Mustang y su gente?

Esta revisó rápidamente los papeles que llevaba en las manos.

–Hay un informe sobre Maria Ross entrando a la casa Armstrong y salió del lugar dos horas después. No hay detalles de lo que hablaron allá adentro. La casa Armstrong se ha vuelto un punto muy peligroso. Debieron ser procesados cuando Alex Luis cambió de bando.

–No... la casa Armstrong nos ha sido aun más útil a nosotros. Para conocer siempre la localización de Mustang y sus tropas. De lo contrario no nos habríamos enterado de la alianza con Brigs y hubiera sido muy difícil detener el ataque por sorpresa. Pero de todos modos ya no importa, nuestro ángel negro, Havoc, va a detenerlo todo ahora.

Un silenció en el lugar haciendo que Antón se levantara apoyándose en su eterno bastón.

–Hemos hecho lo que teníamos que hacer. Cometer muchos pecados pero era necesario hacer un sacrificio. Principio de intercambio equivalente. Todos tienen sus planes y saben que hacer. Hoy es el día en que comienza la destrucción de Amentris. Sigan su camino, hagan sus tareas y al final seremos recompensados. Vamos a destruir este país y ni el recuerdo de él quedara.

Intentó salir del lugar, mas de pronto el rubio lo tomó por la ropa para inmovilizarlo por la pared y apuntarle con su arma a la nuca. Espantando a las mujeres.

Pero un gesto de Antón con una mano les decía que no hicieran nada.

–¿Me estas mintiendo? –preguntaba Havoc – ¿Me estas utilizando para algún plan maligno que no comprendo? ¿Soy solo una herramienta?

–Havoc –aun contra la pared el mas joven decía – Creíste en mi durante todo este tiempo, te uniste a mi a pesar de que traicionabas a Mustang y a tus queridos compañeros con eso. Creíste en mi y en mis metas. ¿Por qué dudas ahora?

–Es muy arriesgado.

–Lo es, claro que sí. Pero si de verdad quisiera traicionarte te hubiera matado al apenas terminar tu informe. Ya no me eres útil mas que para tu misión final. Créeme Havoc, no voy a romper mi palabra. Destruiremos este país como te lo prometí. Aquel que quiere gobernar el mundo, debe estar dispuesto a destruir por su sueño.

Le soltó lentamente y después le entregó el bastón. Mirándose después de la amarga experiencia.

–No dudes, ángel negro. Ya cometiste demasiados pecados para querer echarte hacia atrás, Va allá, busca a Mustang y encárgate de él. Nosotros también tenemos cosas que hacer.

–¿Qué hay de Elric?

–Si lo ves, dile la verdad... y que él decida. Aunque dudo bastante que te lo encuentres. Yo tengo que tomar mi tren. Señoritas, vámonos.

Y salió de aquella sala caminando lentamente por su pierna herida.

.

.

.

//Antes//

El viaje desde la zona del desierto hasta la capital era largo y aburrido. Pero aquella joven parecía extasiada de todo lo que veía. Después de permanecer durante toda su vida en el desierto, cada cosa diferente le parecía grandiosa.

A su lado, Antón seguía estudiando y repasando todo lo aprendido antes. El proceso para convertir la sangre de Ishbala en una piedra capaz de cumplir todos los deseos.

El círculo parecía correcto, pero mientras no conociera las características de la llamada "agua roja", no avanzaría jamás en sus investigaciones. Necesitaba a los Elric.

Era extraño, pero casi todo lo aprendido era el tipo de alquimia que él conocía pero con otras aplicaciones y formulas. Esperaba encontrar, en un lugar tan lejano, un tipo diferente de alquimia, círculos distintos o una teoría diferente. Pero casi todo era igual. Casi todo podía entenderlo.

Y entonces, al llegar a central, ocurrió.

El tren se agitó de pronto de manera extraña y después todo se convirtió en gritos, y dolor y sangre.

El alquimista hacía lo posible por quitarse aquel peso que no le dejaba respirar. Ni podía transmutar por no saber de que se trababa. Mucha sangre en la cara que no le dejaba ver nada.

Pero podía escuchar a la gente gritando y pidiendo ayuda.

Al reponerse un poco y pintar un circulo con su sangre en aquella viga de metal pudo liberarse y mirar el desastre a su alrededor.

Su tren acababa de chocar de frente contra otro que venía en la misma vía. Un accidente seguro provocado por el error de alguien. Y ahora había demasiada gente muerta.

.

.

.

–¡Elena! –gritaba él moviéndose entre el desastre. Levantando maletas para buscarla. Para saber que estaba ahí. Deseando encontrarla.

Y lo hizo..

.

.

.

Hasta los hermanos Elric fueron llamados para ayudar en el accidente en su estadía en central. Se necesitaba mucha ayuda para mover todo eso y los alquimistas podían pelear mejor contra las placas de metal que las sierras y las hachas.

Antón, cerca sentado en el suelo y recargado contra la pared. Rodeado de los otros heridos. Aun no lo atendían y parecían ignorarlo mientras los médicos se encargaban de los mas graves.

Este hombre había salido del tren por su propio pie, podía esperar aunque fuera un poco. No miraba a nadie, permanecía con la vista en el suelo... junto a un cuerpo todo cubierto por una manta. Junto a un muerto.

–Antón ¿Estas bien? –se acercó para preguntarle la gran armadura. Haciéndolo voltear para dejarle ver aquellos ojos de muerto.

–Ve a ayudar a esa gente, yo no puedo... mi investigación esta allá adentro. Encuéntrala, es una maleta negra con el símbolo de la salamandra y el triangulo.

–Pero...

–Hay gente que te necesita, Alphonse

Obligándolo a dejarlo solo.

.

.

.

–¿Conocida tuya? –le preguntaba uno de los hombres de Mustang, Fury, antiguo compañero cuando aun servía en aquel grupo. Antón miró entonces el cuerpo ya preparado para llevarlo a la funeraria.

–Era mi esposa –le dijo con una sonrisa triste, aguantándose las lagrimas.

.

.

.

–Creo que necesito ayuda –decía el alquimista del trueno de nuevo en el cuartel.

–¿Problema de salud? –le respondía un viejo doctor de lentes con un diente de oro. El encargado del hospital militar.

–Desde que murió mi esposa y pensé en abandonar mi investigación... van varias veces que la veo. A veces por la ventana, comprando algo. Otras veces solo cuando salgo, la veo de repente y al voltear ya no esta. En definitiva me estoy volviendo loco.

–Te daré algunas drogas, pero tal vez se trate de algo inconsciente. No hablo de fantasmas, pero... ¿Hay algo que ella hubiera querido pedirte si estuviera viva?

–Tal vez, que no dejara que se perdiera todo el conocimiento de su padre.

–Entonces no es el fantasma de tu esposa. Es solo el reclamo de tu propia conciencia gritando. Las medicinas te ayudaran, pero mientras no estés en paz contigo, entonces tal vez no desaparezca.

.

.

.

–Los Elric están en una pelea, dicen los rumores que luchan contra Scar.

–Entonces tengo que ir a ayudarlos –respondió Antón guardándose el libro negro en el interior del saco. Recordaba a Scar de aquella pelea de hacia tanto tiempo. Y si los hermanos lo estaban enfrentando, era el momento de pelear.

La técnica del alquimista del trueno estaba muy influenciada por Mustang, usaba los mismo guantes blancos con su propio circulo de transmutación y también chasqueaba los dedos para atacar.

Momento de desmostar todo el entrenamiento.

Scar peleando contra los Elric, llegar a ayudar al mayor quien ya se veía herido. Solo era un refuerzo en la batalla, tal vez había combatido antes contra Armstrong, pero en realidad no tenía muchas ideas de pelea cuero a cuerpo. Que era lo que este enemigo manejaba. Con su brazo destructivo y su habilidad tan grande.

Resultando herido casi de inmediato pero sin abandonar la batalla.

Algo esperaban los hermanos sin poder decírselo. Pero eso no importaba, lo importante era conservar la vida y tratar de ayudarlos. Tratar de cumplir la promesa con Winry. Ellos sobrevivirían, ellos regresarían con Winry y nada iba a impedírselos.

Nadie.

Alphonse fuera por la caída de un edificio sobre él. Su hermano para ir a sacarlo chocando las palmas para una transmutación. Y el moreno tras de él para atacarlo.

Si los embistes no funcionaban, al menos la magia del trueno debía proporcionar una protección.

.

.

.

"_Este es de lo mas estúpido que se me haya ocurrido nunca. Jamás me he metido con esta concentración de corriente en un solo punto pero no tengo otra idea. Al menos hasta que saquemos a Al tengo que protegerlos a ambos._

_El tatuaje de mi pecho fue creado para este momento, para lograr una diferencia de potencial mayor a los tres mega volts por metro. Lo suficiente para romper la resistencia eléctrica del aire. Pero concentrada en un solo punto que se convierta en un punto de defensa._

_Todo aquel que se me acerque se va a quedar frito por esta cantidad de electricidad._

_El ishbalita ya se dio cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, sabe que no debe acercarse, pero también se da cuenta del esfuerzo que me esta costando. Y de que esto solo va a funcionar una vez. Si esto se descarga contra algo, la cantidad de corriente puede matarnos a ambos. _

_Crear la diferencia de potencial, mantener la capacidad dieléctrica del aire, observar la potencia generada para que no me fría a mi mismo, compensar la perdida por ionización del aire y sin mas elementos, mantener el índice de desfase lo mas centrado posible. _

_Pero al menos espero que lo vistoso de la defensa, los arcos eléctricos, el efecto corona y el fuego de san Telmo que se observa por todas partes sean suficiente para disuadirlo. O nos vamos a ver en graves problemas todos._

.

.

.

Edward lograba sacar a su hermano de entre los escombros, quedando ambos asombrados del despliegue de fuerza.

Arcos eléctricos se movían violentamente por el lugar, el sonido de la electricidad llenaba el aire y olía a tormenta. Las cosas metálicas parecían arder en un extraño fuego azulado en sus puntas. Pero era un fuego que no se dirigía hacia arriba, si no hacía el alquimista. Quien con manos sobre su pecho hacía brillar su tatuaje.

Esa era la razón por la que lo llamaban, el alquimista del trueno. Alguien que manejaba la electricidad como Mustang el fuego.

Hasta que de pronto, junto las manos al frente y toda la energía se concentró en una sola esfera brillante. Un balón de luz entre sus manos.

–¡Vamos, acero!

Y el ataque comenzó nuevamente.

.

.

.

"_Los campos magnéticos necesarios para conservar una bola de gas sobrecalentado por efecto eléctrico son muy complejos. Esta cosa esta tan caliente que no puede ser tocada por nada. Me costo muchísimo trabajo lograrla por primera vez y cada vez la entiendo menos. Esto es una bomba que explotara al contacto con el aire o cualquier clase de materia. Y con esto voy a acabar con ese tipo de la cicatriz. Hermanos Elric, vamos a destruir a ese asesino de alquimistas estatales._

.

.

.

A los ojos de Edward el ataque de Antón era demoledor, si esa cosa no se usaba con cuidado terminarían todos muertos. Y mas le valía al tipo del trueno tener alguna clase de protección para que su bola de energía se encargara solo de hacerle daño a los malos o todos se la iban a pasar muy mal aquella noche.

El objetivo de ellos era distraerlo y ponerlo al alcance de la bola explosiva. Aunque su misión era atraer la atención de alguno de los homúnculos, tal vez podrían librarse de Scar de una buena ocasión. Ling se encargaría de estos cuando llegaran, mientras tanto, lo importante era sobrevivir.

El movimiento fue perfecto, encerrarlo en un callejón, retirarse a los lados para dejar el campo abierto pero atacar al mismo tiempo. Si Scar trataba de acercarse a Antón se vería destruido por la centella que este llevaba entre las manos.

Pero una transmutación tan complicada como aquella, debía por lógica tener un montón de puntos débiles. Y eso fue lo que lo perdió. Una simple roca lanzada contra la esfera de luz. Materia extraña rompiendo el balance que el alquimista precariamente guardaba. Y una explosión muy luminosa que le dio al Ishbalita el tiempo para escapar de aquella trampa.

–¡Nosotros nos hacemos cargo! –gritaba uno de los soldados que llegaban de refuerzo. Pero que no tenían autorización de disparar por conflictos en las comunicaciones.

Estaba bastante lastimado... estaba fuera de la pelea.

.

.

.

–¿Dónde estoy? –preguntaba él al despertar. Paredes muy blancas, cama suave, olor a muerte. Hospital... pero. ¿Cómo?

Podía recordar la explosión, la sensación quemante y después la inconciencia. Su rayo-bola había sido destruido por una simple piedra y él recibió de llenó la explosión. Algo así como medio terawatt... ¿por qué entonces estaba vivo?

Tal vez las drogas eran muy fuertes, por que casi no sentía dolor. ¿Habría quedado algo decente de él? ¿Al menos un brazo o una pierna aparte del cuerpo? ¿Qué tanta parte de su cuerpo estaba quemada? ¿Cuántos días de vida le daban los médicos?

–¿Ya despertaste? –le preguntó Winry de pronto.

–Señorita Rockbell.

Ho, una mano... al menos le quedaba una mano. Y si podía hablar las quemaduras internas no eran tan graves.

–Te dije que me llamaras Winry.

Despejarse un poco y después tratara de revisarse.

No había dolor, no estaba sedado, sin quemaduras visibles y el rostro se sentía bien. No tenía nada. Hasta el cabello estaba completo. ¿Cómo?

–¿Qué me pasó?

–Te desmayaste durante la pelea con Scar.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

–Tres horas, tal vez un poco más. Ed y Al ya terminaron la pelea y tenían que reportarse para acá, pero están tardando un poco.

–¿Dónde estamos? –levantándose lentamente. Vestía una bata del hospital y en definitiva conocía aquel lugar.

–El cuartel central, estas en el área de enfermería. Aunque cuando te vi creí que te iban a llevar a un hospital grande. Te veías muy mal, pero es bueno ver que no te pasó casi nada. Un doctor llegó muy rápido para ayudarte. Era un tanto viejo y tenia un diente de oro.

¿El medico jefe? ¿El mismo que le atendía antes?

Alquimia biológica... alquimia medicinal. Solo eso podía explicar que seguía vivo. Tal vez no estaba tan mal y ayudado por la alquimia de un hombre así, entonces no había tanto problema.

–¿Cómo están los demás?

–Están bien, heridos pero regresaron todos.

Alguien entraba de pronto. Obligando a Antón a levantarse rápidamente y cuadrarse.

–Su excelencia, señor –decía ante la entrada de Bradley. Este se acercó rápidamente para empujarlo y hacer que se sentara de nuevo en su cama.

–Esta usted herido, alquimista del trueno. El saludar puede pasarse por alto. No haga que la joven se preocupe mucho por usted. –ahora dirigiéndose a Winry – Supongo que será usted la novia de este muchacho.

–No, no. Yo soy amiga de Edward Elric, su mecánica. Pero Antón también es mi amigo por eso lo venía a ver.

–Ho, sí. Los reportes hablaban de una joven que el alquimista de acero protegía. Veo que es usted. Un placer conocerla. Los hermanos Elric están a punto de regresar y estoy seguro de que deseara usted recibirlos en otro lugar o se asustaran al encontrarla en el hospital Y nuestro amigo alquimista necesita un momento para vestirse. Acompáñeme, por favor.

–Ha... sí, claro. Hablaremos después, Antón.

–Hasta luego... Winry.

.

.

.

No hay cosa peor que ver a la chica que te gusta, besar al chico que le gusta y no eres tú. Cosa que empeora un poco cuando se supone tienes que sonreír y mostrarte alegre de que haya sucedido.

Los problemas entre ellos parecían un poco arreglados. Y decidieron no volver a hablar de amor hasta que toda esta locura terminara. Mi promesa de ayudarlos seguía en pie y debía cumplirla.

El resumen de mi investigación, el libro negro que quería entregarles a los Elric, se destruyó con la explosión que debió matarme. Por lo que no tenía nada para mostrarles. Podría contárselos todo para saber si era de verdad útil, pero había muchas cosas en esas anotaciones que no confiaba a mi propia memoria. Cosas demasiado complejas.

Afortunadamente guarde copias encriptadas cerca de la región del desierto. Lo que me obliga nuevamente a regresar a aquellas arenas para rescatarlas... y recordar a Elena.

Voy a escoltar a la señorita Rockbell hasta su trabajo en Rushvalley y de ahí partiré al desierto. Trate de decirle un poco a Alphonse pero tenía mas cosas metidas en la cabeza, y aceptó de buena manera la perdida de mis estudios. Lo importante es que sigo vivo.

Ellos tampoco se explicaban mi condición. A los ojos de todos, yo era un bulto de carne humeante.

Tal vez y solo tal vez la piedra filosofal no era la verdadera solución al problema de los Elric. Si bien era cierto que no existe alquimia capaz de recuperar un brazo o una pierna perdidas hace mucho. Tal vez si conseguimos una fuente de energía que nos permita doblar un poco, solo un poco la regla del intercambio equivalente podamos recuperar a los dos.

Para eso necesito saber alquimia biológica y medicinal. Y un gran alquimista ya me sanó una vez para ver quien es el mas capaz.

Apenas pueda regresar a central, buscare al medico jefe para pedirle orientación, tal vez que me muestre por donde buscar mi meta.

–Logramos atrapar a un homúnculo –le dijo Alphonse mientras Ed y Winry se despedían. –Hoy en la noche buscaremos que hacer con él.

–¡Tal vez pueda ayudarles!

–Aquí ya tenemos gente que sabrá que hacer. Creo que es mas importante conseguir esa información que se perdió. Puede que nos ayude a tratar al homúnculo.

–Tardare un par de semanas.

–Aquí en central sabrán donde encontrarnos. Cuida por favor a Winry.

–Claro que sí... ¡Señorita Rock...! ¡Winry, ya se va nuestro tren!

.

.

.

–¿Y quien mató a tus padres? –preguntaba el muchacho, ya en el camino, a la joven que acompañaba.

–Mustang, Roy Mustang. Me entere durante la pelea contra Scar.

–¿Se acercó a la pelea? Se arriesgó usted mucho. Pero... ¿Mustang?

Ella se acomodó mejor en el asiento del tren para mirar al exterior mientras contaba.

–Ed decía que fue ese hombre de la cicatriz era el culpable. Pero este señaló a Mustang y él no lo negó. Creí que era una mentira, pero esa mirada en sus ojos me dijo que no. Que de verdad lo había hecho.

–No sé que decirle... quiero creer en usted. Pero conozco a Mustang y me cuesta mucho trabajo.

–Te entiendo... pero el hombre de la cicatriz me dijo que la venganza solo genera venganza. Que alguien tiene que morir o aguantar para que el ciclo negativo se rompa. O este seguirá por siempre.

–Como una serpiente comiendo su propia cola.

–Y yo voy a aguantar... mírame ahora. Queriendo llorar cuando debería estar feliz por que volví a ver a Ed. Y ya estamos bien.

–Felicidades –le dijo este con una muy ancha sonrisa.

.

.

.

//Ahora//

–Sígueme contando, ¿esta bien? Prometo ya no burlarme de nada.

Antón suspiró un poco mirando a Schieska cerca de ellos que miraba unos documentos. Podría venirse encima el fin del mundo, pero eso no la haría dejar pendiente ningún trabajo. No pasaba nada si ella escuchaba.

Después de todo, esa también era su historia.

.

.

.

Continuara...


	3. Capítulo 3 Los pecados cometidos

Capitulo 3: Los pecados cometidos.

"Todo lo que llegas a adorar,

siempre más hermoso puedes ver,

mas y más te llega a deslumbrar

entre menos tú lo puedas alcanzar"

Dicen que la guerra es el infierno, pero yo sé que no es así. Por que en el infierno se respeta la pureza y la inocencia. Y en la guerra no... la guerra es mucho peor que el infierno.

El alquimista de la sangre, Jhon H. Smith, fue enviado a los campos del sur a los conflictos armados que se tenía en la frontera. Y en mi deseo de seguirlo, pedí autorización para ir al lugar.

El peor error que pude cometer.

.

.

.

//Antes//

Tras encontrar sus notas e intentar regresar a Central para hablar con los Elric, apareció la desagradable sorpresa de que nadie conocía su paradero. Y extrañamente, tampoco el del mayor Armstrong. Por lo que no podía entregarles sus estudios. Vueltos a escribir y compilar en un nuevo libro negro. Y escondiendo aun más copias en lugares mas accesibles... aunque peligrosos.

Y de pronto, una llamada desde la oficina del Fhurer.

Debido a su actuación en la anterior batalla contra el llamado "Scar" y las heridas recibidas durante esta pelea. Se le comisionaba a la zona sur en donde era requerido un alquimista para ayudar en las labores de reconstrucción y ayuda a ingeniería.

Si deseaba podía negarse, pero Smith se encontraba ya en aquellos lugares sirviendo como medico militar. Y si su intención era aprender alquimia biológica, entonces debía partir rápidamente.

Pero debía dejarle a alguien la información para los Elric y Mustang sonaba como la persona mas idónea.

Aunque después de las palabras de Winry. Comenzaba a dudar sobre confiar en él. Por lo que no se atrevió a dejar sus apuntes con nadie y partió rumbo al sur.

Solo dejando el mensaje a los hermanos que se comunicarán a la brevedad posible. Había algo muy importante que hablar con ellos.

En el sur...

.

.

.

//Ahora//

–El camino era muy malo –decía Antón jugando de manera distraída con su bastón. Y tardé varios días desde la estación de tren hasta el lugar de la frontera. Siempre me sorprenderá el por que no construyen esa parte. Y recuerdo el recibimiento. Ahí vi de nuevo a Elena.

–¿Quién era Elena? –preguntó Schieska olvidándose por un instante de sus documentos. Antón le hizo una seña para que se acercara –¿Su esposa?

–Nunca nos casamos, aunque le prometí a su padre que cuidaría de ella.

La chica de lentes bajó la mirada.

–¿La persona que murió en el accidente de tren cuando regreso del desierto, señor?

–Sí, ella.

–¿Y como es eso de que la volvió a ver?

–Me pasaba constantemente en aquella época. Inclusive me dieron algunas drogas pero justo entonces no las llevaba encima.

–¿Y que pasó?

–Nos atacaron, en ese momento, nuestro vehículo voló por los aires.

.

.

.

//Antes//

Chasqueando los dedos para provocar sus rayos y tratar de quitarse de encima a los enemigos. Eran muchos y estaban rodeados. También tenía a una buena cantidad de heridos del convoy militar en el que viajaba.

Los enemigos habían pasado la frontera, y atacaban a los refuerzos. Poca gente en pie ya y un alquimista que manejaba la electricidad fueron suficientes para hacerlos replegarse.

Recordando esas historias que decían, Amentris usó alguna vez alquimistas en la guerra de Ishbal.

Ahí estaba ese medico con el diente de oro, atendiendo a los heridos del ataque. E inmediatamente le pidió su ayuda.

Pero la respuesta no fue tan fácil, estaban bajo ataque constante y duro, su misión era proteger la frontera. El enemigo estaba preparando un ataque conjunto y debían proteger hasta tres puntos a la vez. Si Antón deseaba obtener conocimiento de este medico alquimista, entonces debería pelear para ganárselo.

.

.

.

–No sé pelear –decía Antón mientras terminaban de curarle las heridas.

–Eso no es problema –le respondió el anciano del diente de oro. – Conozco a alguien te que puede ayudar mucho con eso.

.

.

.

//Ahora//

–Era un hombre que participó en la guerra de Ishbal y que se mantuvo todo aquel tiempo al lado de Mustang. Viendo sus trucos, aprendiendo la manera en la que atacaba. Este iba a enseñarme como lo hacía Mustang y con sus recuerdos debía tratar de hacerlo lo mas parecido posible.

–Seis meses –le decía Schieska – Por medio año te la pasaste en el lugar. ¿Aprendiendo a pelear como mustang?

–El coronel me enseñó muchas cosas pero jamás me mostró su estilo de pelea. Imitaba algunos de sus movimientos que vi en otras pelea. Pero jamás supe bien claro lo que era luchar con Alquimia. Tal vez por eso Scar me venció con tanta facilidad.

–¿Cómo era la situación en el sur? –le preguntó su asistente, aquella mujer que le acompañó desde el inició.

–El Fhurer se pondría furioso si se enterara de la verdadera situación. Nuestro ejercito perdió una buena parte hasta una garganta entre las montañas. Casi cinco kilómetros desde la verdadera frontera y tres pueblos nuestros. Una pesadilla.

De repente todo el mundo sabía que habían mandado a un alquimista estatal, el alumno de la estrella de Ishbal. Pensaban que la sangre iba a correr por todas partes.

–¿Y así fue? –Schieska.

–Sí...

.

.

.

//Antes//

–¡Por detrás! ¡DETRÁS!

Un enorme trueno de color azul cruzó el aire haciendo explotar el lugar. Mostrando tras de la destrucción a un joven de gogles oscuros que corría para llegar al lugar. Atrincherados, aquellos con uniformes iguales a los de él, trataban de defenderse. Pero el ataque llegaba desde todas partes.

En definitiva, se trató de una emboscada y enviaron el mensaje de ayuda. Pudiendo acudir al lugar tan solo el alquimista encargado del área.

Los lentes negros eran para prevenir que le cegaran sus propios ataques. Y se le veía en el rostro ese gesto de quien desea matar al enemigo. De quien desea salvar a alguien.

Y de pronto ahí estaba Elena, detrás de los soldados, asustada como civil atrapado en el fuego. Deteniéndolo el tiempo suficiente para que los enemigos le atacaran en grupo.

Uno de sus compañeros le derribó para ponerlo a cubierto. Dándole un momento para que se calmara. Unas pastillas del interior de su saco y después volver a la batalla. Atacando con mayor furia hacia donde vio a su conocida. Atacando a sus propios fantasmas.

Cada vez era más común, a cada momento volvía a verla y debía aumentar mas y mas la dosis de aquellas drogas. Cosas que estaban impactando cada vez más en su cuerpo.

Cuando no estaba peleando se sentía peor y peor, era como estar enfermo. Síntoma de las mismas drogas. Estaba ya muy por encima de la dosis máxima. Pero aun así no era suficiente.

Y la extrañaba.

Maldita sea, la extrañaba.

–Lanza un ataque, que de vuelta por el lado izquierdo y les dé el golpe por detrás.

Calcular rápidamente la expresión. Era posible. Por lo que se levantó y chasqueando los dedos, el trueno realizó la curva que buscaba. Destrozando al enemigo. Y haciendo escapar a los demás. Sin armamento pesado no podían enfrentarse al alquimista.

Y apenas se terminó el muchacho tuvo que doblarse para volver el estómago. Y desmayarse después. Afortunadamente, hasta después de terminar con el enemigo.

.

.

.

–Te intoxicaste con la medicina, cuando te dije que tomaras lo que necesitaras, no me refería a tanto.

–Lo siento, es que en medio de la batalla, no me detengo a contar píldoras. Solo las tomo.

–Tal vez necesitas una evaluación siquiátrica, lo que te esta pasando ya no es normal.

–En cuanto regrese a Central, por ahora debo concentrarme en aprender alquimia medicinal. Ya avancé mucho y no me puedo rendir antes. Esto es muy interesante.

El doctor se le acercó con una jarra y vasos.

–Bebé despacio. Después del lavado de estomago no te sentara del todo bien. Y tienes que descansar para mañana. Por lo que escuche van a intentar una avanzada muy arriesgada y lo más lógico es que te lleven allá.

–Diablos.

.

.

.

Regresaba de una de las misiones, casi dos días de ataque continuó sin poder dormir. Tanto por los ataques como por hablar con su oficial medico. Trataba de impregnarse de todo el conocimiento necesario para entender ese tipo de alquimia.

Un baño, una siesta de un par de horas y después regresar a los libros. Ya era capaz de sanar heridas de guerra gracias a su alquimia pero aun le faltaba mucho.

Seis años de estudió alocado les volvía médicos, y él quería absorber todo eso en un par de meses. Vaya ilusiones tontas.

–Ven –le decía de repente el doctor Smith, llevándoselo con prisa.

La morgue, donde realizaban varios estudios sobre cuerpo humano. Especialmente disecciones de gente muerta por sus rayos y compañeros a los que no podían salvar. Una cámara del terror.

Un circulo de diez picos, prisioneros en cada una de las esquinas. Formulas muy extrañas y en el centro, donde aparecería lo que iban a transmutar.

–Maestro... Elena esta allá atrás, nos esta mirando.

–Ignórala ahora muchacho, ignórala solo un poco. Dentro de poco no tendrás que extrañarla mas.

–¿Qué es esto, doctor Smith? ¿Qué esta pasando?

–Agua roja, muchacho. Lo que llevas tanto tiempo buscando eso es lo que estamos haciendo. ¿No quieres verlo? ¿No quieres ver la forma de la piedra filosofal? ¿No quieres recuperar a tu amada?

De repente todo parecía tan extraño, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? ¿Por qué los prisioneros? ¿Quién era esa mujer con el tatuaje de ourobus en su pecho?

¿Ourubos?

¿Homúnculos como los que describían los hermanos Elric?

La transmutación en el lugar comenzó haciendo gritar a los prisioneros. Energía roja como no la había visto antes. Una combinación extraña de factores.

Y de pronto ahí estaba... un liquido de color rojo que fue guardado de inmediato en un envase pequeño. Como medicina de alguna clase.

Agua roja... creada a partir de la vida de diferentes personas. El ingrediente que faltaba en sus formulas, el principio de la maldita piedra, la piedra filosofal.

¡ESTABA HECHA DE VIDAS!

Se la pusieron entre las manos para que pudiera sentir su poder.

–Hay mucha mas en nuestro almacén, muchacho. Suficiente agua roja. Pero le falta poder, le falta fuerza y sustancia y eso solo se puede hacer como tú sabes. Conviértela en una piedra completa, haz que el agua roja se forme en un cristal de sangre. Y ya no tendrás que alucinar mas con ella, ni recordarla, tráela de regreso con tu magia.

–Pero la transmutación humana esta prohibida, es muy peligrosa.

–No si pagas los sacrificios suficientes. Y tú sabes que la piedra te permite romper la regla el intercambio equivalente. Aun con el agua roja sigue siendo muy peligroso de hacer. Pero con una piedra completa, como la que tú sabes fabricar, entonces es posible.

–No sé hacer una transmutación humana – todo le parecía cada vez mas irreal. Todo se estaba volviendo mas y mas raro. ¿Cómo podía tener casi la piedra entre sus manos? ¿Cómo era que ellos sabían hacerla? ¿Cómo podía estar hecha de personas? ¿Cómo podía todo eso estar ocurriendo de verdad?

Tal vez se trataba de otra de sus alucinaciones, tal vez ahora de verdad estaba perdido de lo que realmente ocurría y soñaba con tonterías de ese tipo.

–Tú tienes ya todos los conocimientos para hacer una transmutación humana. Todo este tiempo, es lo único que te enseñé. Por eso no fuimos por partes en los libros. Solo conoces lo que era necesario conocer. Vamos, inténtalo. Primero la piedra y después Elena. Nunca mas volverás a sufrir por nadie.

Casi como una maquina le ayudaron a dibujar sus círculos mientras se traían mas y mas recipientes llenos de aquella agua roja. ¿Cuántas personas debían ser sacrificados para tener eso? ¿A cuanta gente se veía en forma de aquella cosa?

Solo con tocarla podía saber que tenía un gran poder, y según contaban las leyendas se podía ignorar el círculo si uno tenía la piedra... o casi la piedra.

Recuperar a Elena, quien aparecía y desaparecía constantemente del lugar. Entre sus delirios. Necesitaba la medicina, necesitaba una dosis grande de su droga para sentirse mejor.

Pero lo estaban presionando tanto a que comenzara, pero le decían una y otra vez que lo hiciera. Eso era lo correcto, ¿verdad? ¿Lo mejor para todos?

Ante la mirada complacida de aquella mujer del tatuaje de Ourobus.

Tocarse el cuerpo de pronto para hacer brillar su tatuaje y provocar una explosión. Rayos rápidos a los guardias que no les matarían pero los dejarían fuera de combate para poder salir. Correr a toda velocidad hacía la puerta.

Y ahí estaba ella, la mujer del tatuaje, la ayudante del Fhurer tratando de impedirle la salida.

Sacó el arma del cinto para disparar un par de veces, cerca de una pierna procurando no darle, con un susto sería suficiente.

Hasta que aquella mujer se volvió liquido por un instante, asustándolo.

.

.

.

//Ahora//

–Sí, sí, me acuerdo de eso – Mencionó Juliet desperezándose, la mujer que acompañaba a Antón desde el principio. – te pusiste muy agresivo de repente. Y justo cuando ya creíamos tener la piedra filosofal. Me regañaron mucho por eso.

–A veces me cuesta recordar que eres un homúnculo –le refirió Schieska a esta mujer haciéndola sonreír un poco.

–Somos lo que somos, no podemos cambiar eso; ni nuestro origen, ni nuestro pasado. Lo que hacemos hacía el futuro, es lo que nos vuelve nosotros.

–Y te ves muy joven como para ser la madre de Edward y Alphonse.

Juliet se levantó para revisar su reloj.

–Tengo el mismo aspecto de cuando Trisha Elric murió y no envejezco. Codicia, por ejemplo, tenia casi doscientos años y seguía viéndose igual. –y luego sonrió. El homúnculo del agua, quien desde el principio acompañaba a Antón y le servía como asistente.

–Un homúnculo que puede volverse agua –interrumpió Antón levantándose para servirse algo de beber. Mirar el líquido como si tratara de adivinar lo que era y luego tomarlo rápido. – Escuché un par de relatos de los Elric pero nada me tenía preparado para ese momento.

–Luché contra Mustang, los Elric, muchos soldados y un par mas de alquimistas estatales. Y fuiste el único que encontró una manera eficiente de pelear contra mi tan rápido.

–Mis conocimientos de ciencia, estudie mucho para mi examen de alquimista.

.

.

.

//Antes//

Explosiones por todas partes, destrozos en el anfiteatro del cuartel. Rayos cruzando el lugar que parecían no servir de nada. Y si no se aseguraba de quedarse seco, al siguiente golpe, sería él mismo el electrocutado.

¿Cómo vencer a un ser al que ningún daño físico le hacía daño? ¿Cómo lastimarlo?

Se suponía que ella era la asistente del Fhurer. La veía todo el tiempo con él y en un par de ocasiones llegó a hablarle cuando estaban en el cuartel. ¿Cómo entonces estaba ahí? Convirtiéndose en un monstruo que no podía ser vencido.

Un golpe con un chorro de agua que le inmovilizó contra una pared. Haciéndolo tragar un poco de agua mientras buscaba la manera de zafarse.

Sabía a agua... solo era agua.

Al caer al suelo, arrastrarse buscando. Era el comedor del lugar, debía haber aunque fuera un poco. Ya le tenía.

Sujetado de pronto como un muñeco sobre el aire con aquellos tentáculos de agua. Sin poder hacer nada para liberarse. Luchar y retorcerse lo suficiente para liberar un brazo y lanzarle el objeto recién obtenido.

Un salero del lugar. Lo que pareció extrañarle a la mujer, esto no le provocaba ningún daño. Hasta que de un gesto, el foco del lugar explotó haciendo que la mujer recibiera una descarga. Ataque que pareció disolver una parte de su cuerpo liquido, haciendo caer al suelo a Antón. Quien de inmediato comenzó a arrastrase para alejarse lo mas posible.

Si aquello no lo mató antes era por que no estaba tocando tierra ni nada contra que descargar la energía. Mas ahora estaba mojado, en el suelo y se freiría a si mismo con un hechizo de cualquier clase.

Al estar a suficiente distancia repitió el golpe con la red eléctrica del lugar. Haciendo que una luz roja de transmutación sanara el cuerpo no humano de aquella mujer.

No solo no servía de nada ataque físico por su cuerpo de agua. Si uno lograba lastimar aquel liquido se regeneraba con una facilidad sorprendente.

.

.

.

//Ahora//

–¿Sal? No entiendo para qué... –preguntaba Schieska.

–El agua pura no conduce la electricidad, necesita una cierta cantidad de sales para formar iones que la vuelvan conductora. Y si uno hace pasar electricidad a través del agua, se realiza un proceso que se llama: "electrolisis" en el que el oxigeno y el hidrógeno se separan. Destruyes el agua. Creando gases flamables y explosivos que me dieron oportunidad de atacar con mi encendedor.

–Era una locura –comentaba la homúnculo regresando con la bandeja de la comida. Platos para cada uno. – El lugar explotó, piedra roja por todas partes, el incendió se expandía y yo tenía ordenes de que el doctor Smith estuviera bien.

–Ustedes eran de verdad malos... pero lo peor vino después, cuando...

.

.

.

//Antes//

Ahí estaba la salida, tan cerca, tan listo para escapar. La mujer de agua seguía tras de él pero tardaría un poco en recuperarse después del último golpe. Tenía tiempo para ir a la salida y escapar. La libertad, a donde fuera.

A donde lo encontraran los demás o el enemigo, cualquier cosa era preferible a esa situación.

Y de pronto ahí estaba Elena, mirándolo asustada como si aquel mago del trueno le diera tanto miedo. Cubriendo la entrada sin dejarle salir.

Solo era una alucinación, solo un espejismo de la mente, no era real, no podía serlo. Por lo que se acercó a ella y tomándola del brazo la apartó suavemente.

Ella reaccionó violenta y con miedo, soltando un golpe al tiempo que corría para ponerse a salvo. Un golpe que le dolió, le lastimó.

Aquella sangre era real, el contacto era real, ella de verdad existía ahí. Y eso fue mucho mas de lo que su cordura pudo soportar.

.

.

.

Despertó después de mucho tiempo en una prisión de alguna clase. Las manos esposadas de manera que no podía juntar las palmas. Imposible saber donde o cuando.

Un hombre entrando de repente, asustándolo.

–¡General de brigada, Thurman! Que bien que es usted, ayúdeme a salir de aquí.

Una silla para el hombre por parte de su asistente antes de dejarlos solos. El oficial le miraba desde el exterior de su celda.

–¿Se da cuenta por que esta aquí, Kalashnikov?

–Me atacaron, pude escapar por muy poco.

–¿Y exactamente, quienes le atacaron?

–El doctor Smith, varios de sus hombres y una homúnculo.

–No soy alquimista, Trueno. ¿Qué quiere decir con homúnculo?

Pensó un poco lo que estaba a punto de decir.

–Es un humano creado artificialmente con alquimia, quienes en ocasiones, ganan habilidades que los humanos no tienen. El que me atacó puede convertirse en liquido y recuperar su forma de persona. Y es la asistente del Fhurer... ¿Parker? ¿Welter...? no recuerdo como se llamaba.

Un largo suspiro del militar de alto rango antes de levantarse y mirar al exterior por la minúscula ventana de aquella prisión.

–Trueno, te encontramos corriendo por las calles de la ciudad. Rompiéndote la ropa y gritando cosas sobre los muertos que caminan. Atacaste a un grupo de tus compañeros que lograron escapar a tiempo y pudimos reducirte. Has pasado los últimos tres días en esa celda gritando incoherencia hasta que te calmaste hoy por la mañana. Venía solo a ver como sigues, pero me alegra ver que estas un poco conciente.

–Pero fue por que...

–Tengo informes de que ha estado tomando antisicoticos. Y que recientemente terminó en la enfermería debido a una tremenda sobredosis. ¿Es esto cierto?

–Sí señor –bajando la mirada.

–¿Ha estado sufriendo alucinaciones sobre su prometida muerta hace un año?

–Sí señor.

–¿Acepta que constantemente disocia la realidad? ¿Qué sufre alucinaciones? ¿Y que todo lo que me esta diciendo puede ser solo una alucinación mas?

–¡Estaban creando una piedra filosofal con personas! ¡Estaban usando enemigos para hacer alquimia!

–Nuevamente sus delirios... Alquimista del trueno, es usted muy útil en batalla y la avanzada se ha vuelto mas sencilla desde su llegada. Pero dada su condición sicológica, no puedo darme el lujo de mantenerlo aquí. Debo enviarlo de regreso a central para que reciba la atención medica que necesita.

–¡Le estoy diciendo que están haciendo algo malo! ¡Están haciendo alquimia con personas! ¡Eso es terrible, tenemos que detenerlos!

–¡Esta usted loco, Trueno! No es un insulto, tiene que aceptarlo.

–Lléveme allá, le mostrare las pruebas de los que esta ocurriendo. Sin mis guantes y sin poder tocarme el tatuaje del pecho no soy peligroso. Y si de verdad se trató solo de una alucinación, aceptare de buena manera partir rumbo a central sin oponer resistencia.

Una mirada desafiante durante algunos minutos.

.

.

.

–Ese es el supuesto lugar de la explosión, donde no se ve nada quemado. El lugar se encuentra en perfecto estado. ¿Qué mas decía?

–El agua roja y los prisioneros.

–Sí, sí, en la parte de atrás, en donde usted puede ver no hay nada. Y nadie ha pintado este lugar en mucho tiempo –dijo el general de Brigada mientras desprendía una pequeña parte de la pintura vieja de la pared. Antón se acercó, buscando huellas de transmutación pero no había ninguna.

El lugar siempre había sido así, y después de los destrozos de "su" pelea, era imposible dejarlo todo como antes sin usar alquimia. Y de haberlo hecho, él lo detectaría. Todo fue una alucinación. De verdad, terminó por fin de perder la cabeza.

No escuchó mas las palabras que le decían y se dejó conducir de manera dócil. Fue necesario inmovilizarle las manos en el camión y luego en un tren. Camino a central donde le atenderían.

Y en el andén, como si le buscara con la mirada, Elena entre toda esa gente. Una alucinación mas.

Por lo que cerró los ojos queriendo no pensar en ningún otra cosa.

.

.

.

Continuara...


	4. Capítulo 4 La reina del hielo

Capitulo 4: La reina de hielo

"Vagabundo va tu corazón desnudo y sin saber

que destino le esperara"

"Los Elric fueron a visitarme y los envié a recuperar mis investigaciones. Ellos me dieron mi libro que resultó ser solo garabatos. Sin círculos de transmutación, sin palabras siquiera. Solo garabatos como de un niño pequeño."

"Tal vez nada de eso era real y ellos me lo dijeron. Y no podía decirles que no era así."

"El Fhurer fue a verme, para mostrarme que su asistente era una persona común y corriente y para quitarme mi reloj. Me estaba dando de baja del ejercito por enfermedad. Perdí todos mis beneficios de alquimista estatal y se me depositaría la pensión de baja por herida. Lloré tanto por ese reloj."

"Fue una época terrible, días enteros en un cuarto acolchado, la desesperación por no poder salir. Cada vez que miraba por una ventana volvía a ver a Elena y me ponía peor... Tal vez..."

"Tal vez sigo allá adentro, tal vez esto no es mas que uno de esos delirios mientras sigo gritando tonterías sobre piedras filosófales. ¿Cómo entonces sería posible que sea yo el Fhurer de este país? ¿Qué uno de esos homúnculos este ayudándome? ¿Qué estemos a punto de destruir Amentris sin que nada pueda impedírnoslo?"

Schieska se acercó para tomarle la mano en la que sostenía su vaso y decirlo con acento tranquilo.

–Te estas alterando, cálmate. ¿Quieres algo para el dolor de tu pierna?

–No –relajando los hombros – No mas pastillas, por favor.

–Cálmate entonces.

–Lo haré... lo haré.

De pronto un movimiento raro, el tren comenzaba a frenar a pesar de que faltaba mucho tiempo para que llegaran a la estación siguiente. ¿Acaso ocurría algo? ¿Falla mecánica... o algo mas?

Rápidamente al exterior, dejando al hombre al final por su necesidad de bastón. A las escaleras del vagón para ver lo que pasaba, viéndose de pronto rodeados.

Un gran tanque de guerra terminaba de bloquear la vía para que no pudieran escapar en reversa y se veían uniformes por todos lados. Tenían el tren del Fhurer rodeado.

Y encima de aquella maquina de guerra principal, una mujer rubia de hermoso rostro que sostenía una espada y parecía dirigir toda la operación. Olivia Milia Armstrong. La mayor comandante de la pared del norte, la reina del hielo... la mas poderosa después del Fhurer en cuestión militar.

Justo enfrente de ellos con todos sus hombres, lista para atacar a un tren que solo contaba con una guardia sencilla. Estaban atrapados.

–Ríndete Kalashnikov, te tenemos rodeado. –decía esta mujer.

–Schieska... ¿quieres saber lo que pasó después del hospital? –mencionó Antón con un susurró.

.

.

.

–Orden de liberación firmada por ordenes máximas. Y orden de reclutamiento hacia la oficina central. Dirigirse ahí inmediatamente – volvía a leer Antón en voz alta la carta que le entregaron al sacarlo del hospital. Listo ya para presentarse en la oficina del Fhurer como esta se lo indicaba.

Nada mas llegar el desastre era lo que mas se presenciaba, gente por todas partes, llamadas y mucha actividad, algo estaba ocurriendo. Le entregaron un sobre con documentos y un nombre de un militar en la ciudad. Necesario entregárselos.

De pronto formaba ya parte del cuerpo de administración bajo ordenes directas del Fhurer, se encargaba de llevar los documentos dentro del cuartel y en ocasiones de llevar el té para el Fhurer. De nuevo usaba uniforme pero no era un alquimista nacional. Solo un soldado sirviendo en una oficina.

.

.

.

–Alquimista del té, voy a tener una platica muy importante hoy por la tarde. ¿Podría hacerse cargo de las bebidas y los aperitivos? La señorita Douglas estará ocupada con las llamadas a la zona Oeste.

–Sí, señor... pero... ¿podría dejar de llamarse así?

–¿Alquimista del té? ¿Por qué? Se escucha muy bien –soltando después una de sus típicas risas del Fhurer. Esas que hacían que le cayera bien a la gente.

.

.

.

//Ahora//

–¿Puedo preguntarle algo, Mayor General Armstrong? –le decía Antón acercándose un par de pasos apoyado en su bastón. – Nunca se sabe donde esta el tren del Fhurer, elegimos rutas diferentes cada vez y viajamos muy rápido para que alguien sepa donde estuvimos y a donde vamos. ¿Cómo demonios supiste donde encontrarme?

Una sonrisa maligna por parte de la mujer rubia.

–Tu amiguita de lentes, se ha estado juntando con quien no debería.

Sacar el arma del cinto para apuntarle a Schieska sin mirarla.

–¿Ella me traicionó? ¿Ella te dio todos los datos de mi y mi escolta?

–¿Te habría atrapado de otra manera?

Una mirada a la mujer de lentes, que le miraba con miedo.

–Poco después – le dijo él – Bradley me regresó mi reloj de plata...

.

.

.

//Antes//

–Alquimista del trueno, le entrego su reloj de alquimista estatal, después de comprobar su estado mental y le entregó una misión.

–Adelante, su excelencia.

–La región de Lior ha tenido una gran cantidad de problemas sociales, y ahora es el momento de terminar con todo esto de una vez. De darle un ejemplo a todas las demás regiones de que la paz debe prosperar por sobre todo.

Practicaban esgrima en el salón del Fhurer, aunque con el sobresaliente nivel de este, Antón solo le servía como sacó de golpeo. Pero el hombre le enseñaba pacientemente los movimientos en los pocos momentos libres que tenían en medio del trabajo.

–Un mensaje.

–Y usted ira en medio del grupo como mi observador especial. No tendrá la máxima autoridad, claro esta. Pero me reportara todo lo sucedido y de ser necesario, entrara a ayudar a los hombres con su alquimia. Volverá a ser el alquimista del trueno.

–¿Vamos a organizar un escarmiento?

–Llaméelo como quiera llamarlo – dijo el Fhurer – lo importante es regresarle la paz a la región antes de que se convierta en algo mas grande.

.

.

.

//Ahora//

–¿Y que tal si mato a tu informante, Armstrong? ¿Te importa la vida de aquel que te ayudó?

–Si tiene que ser sacrificada, entonces espero que muera satisfecha.

Derrotado, el hombre volvió a guardar su arma y perdió la pose agresiva. No serviría de nada.

–¿Soy un prisionero? ¿O soy un cadáver?

–Adivina.

Una sonrisa triste antes de decir.

–Este país merece ser destruido, esta tan lleno de corrupción y podredumbre que nada puede surgir de él. Tu único deseo es gobernar y ocupar el puesto que Bradley dejó... ¡No avanzaras nada! ¡Solo ocuparas los mismos puestos con personas diferentes!

–O tal vez continúe la matanza que llevas haciendo desde que te adueñaste del puesto.

Un instante para mirarse terriblemente, en un duelo de voluntades.

–Antes de irme a Lior, me despedí de Juliet – de nuevo en un murmullo.

.

.

.

//Antes//

Durante su estancia en la oficina del Fhurer trabó amistad con aquella joven señorita, cuyos delirios le decían, era un homúnculo. Una persona muy amable aunque una buena cantidad de años mayor que él. La siempre atenta asistente del Fhurer.

Esta le llenó de recomendaciones al estilo de una madre y le encargó tuviera cuidado con los reportes de Scar cerca del área a tranquilizar. Guantes nuevos con el circulo del trueno hechos por ella para que estuviera seguro.

Hacia ya mucho que no tenía ningún delirio, era el momento de ir a la pelea.

.

.

.

//Ahora//

–Me derrotaste, señora Armstrong.

–¿Te rindes?

–Pero... si yo te dijera que mi pequeña niña, Schieska, es mucho mas fiel de lo que creías.

Un instante de duda en el rostro de la mujer antes de que muchos cañones de armas se asomaran por cada ventana del tren. Y una gran cantidad de siluetas de uniformados se mostraran a la distancia.

–¡Maldita! –gritaba la general rubia mientras Antón ya empujaba a Schieska de regreso al interior del vagón. Comenzando entonces la batalla. Explosiones y disparos por todos lados.

Los hombres del norte eran fuertes y estaban bien armados, pero se enfrentaban a una cantidad asombrosa de soldados. Carne de cañón suficiente y aun mas para derrotarlos. Embistes desde todos los puntos.

Y de pronto, un rayo azul cruzando el aire para meterse en el cañón de uno de los tanques, haciendo explotar su munición y todo el aparato.

Olivia alcanzó a saltar antes y sin perder tiempo embistió al muchacho de uniforme con su espada. Quien respondió al ataque con su bastón, sin poder esquivar. Evitarla por un momento y después, de un giro, retirar una parte de su muleta, mostrando el alma afilada y metálica en su interior. Una espada igual.

–Voy a destruir este país, y no podrás evitármelo. –decía él con gesto furioso.

.

.

.

//Antes//

Un grupo gigantesco de militares viajando por el desierto rumbo al pueblo de Lior. Muchos soldados preparados y todos conociendo lo que debían hacer. Matar, destruir, enseñarle a la gente que ese era el verdadero poder de la capital.

Antón no se sentía del todo bien con estas ordenes. Pero si el Fhurer lo consideraba necesario, entonces debía ser verdad. Quería creer en Bradley.

Mientras el ejército se alistaba dio una vuelta de reconocimiento al lugar, era un pueblo grande, cuyo signo principal fue su gran catedral. Pero que ahora se miraba casi ruinosa debido a la guerra civil en la que estaban sumidos desde hacia buen tiempo.

No necesitaba una escolta, era un alquimista estatal.

Y entonces vio a la gran armadura, Alphonse, peleando contra alguien.

.

.

.

//Ahora//

No podía enfrentarse a la gran reina del hielo con una pierna inútil, por lo que el camino mas lógico era la huida. Asustarla con un rayo de sus guantes y después lanzarse al interior del vagón a donde Schieska le esperaba. Atrancando la puerta tras de él.

–Vamos – le decía ella corriendo al centro del lugar, apartó una pequeña mesa y abrió una trampa en el suelo. Bajar a la vías y arrastrarse, mientras el vagón comenzaba a recibir fuego.

Al parecer a esos soldados no les importaba que los mataran, siempre que pudieran cuidar su objetivo.

–¿Estas bien? – le preguntaba ella casi arrastrándose bajó el vagón.

–Mi problema es en la pantorrilla, puedo gatear sin problemas.

–¡No me mires!

–¡Tengo problemas mas importantes que tus posaderas! ¡Muévete, mujer!

Fuego y explosiones por todas partes, ya no era el hábil alquimista del trueno capaz de enfrentarse a quien sea. Con una pierna casi inútil, lo mejor era dejar que los simples soldados se hicieran cargo de lo peligroso.

.

.

.

//Antes//

La destrucción de un pueblo como alguna vez la vio en el sur. Pero con muy pocas personas heridas. ¿Dónde estaba la gente? ¿Dónde estaban los supuestos revolucionarios a quienes debían vencer?

Entrar a la iglesia principal en donde se llevó una gran impresión.

Un circulo de diez picos, pero sin gente en él. El mismo circulo que alguna vez se encontró en la morgue del sur. La misma situación que aquella alucinación que tanto tiempo atrás le costo su reloj de alquimista.

Nuevamente, su cordura estaba fallando.

Con Elena al final del lugar, mirándolo como si le suplicara que lo hiciera. Que realizara al transmutación.

No podía resistir mas, si con aquello todo terminaría, su mente dejaría de perderse de aquella manera, entonces lo haría. Sabía como crear una piedra filosofal, a pesar de que no hubiera agua roja en el lugar. Podía hacerlo, era lo único que le impedía regresar a la normalidad.

Un instante para concentrase, para mirar una vez mas a su compañera y después iniciar la transmutación.

Impedido de pronto por una gran armadura que le embestía para detenerlo.

.

.

.

//Ahora//

Al salir en otro de los vagones, un hombre enorme les atacaba. Peinado de mohicano y con un brazo metálico en forma de motosierra con el que les embestía.

Antón empujo a la mujer fuera del caminó y despues chocó las palmas para juntar los círculos en el frente de sus guantes. Tocando por un momento la prótesis con un fuerte ruido eléctrico. Como un foco al fallar.

Y la prótesis quedó inútil de pronto.

–La electricidad mueve esos automails. Y yo soy el amo de la electricidad –le decía para después chasquear los dedos y quitárselo de encima.

Una puerta abriéndose para dejar entrar la escolta, lo importante era ponerse a salvo.

Asomarse por una de las ventanas para volver a hacer el ataque. Pero en esta ocasión no a la munición, si no al mismo aparato. Todo hecho de metal, conducía bien la electricidad aunque la distribuía sobre la superficie sin tocar a los ocupantes. Para eso era necesario intervenir en el sistema eléctrico de la maquina, provocando el fallo que de verdad eliminó a los conductores.

No necesitaba crear la electricidad, podía controlar la que había alrededor de él.

.

.

.

//Antes//

Alphonse le detenía ayudado por otros soldados para impedirle chasquear los dedos o tocar su tatuaje. Mientras Edward, acompañado del Ishbalita de la gran cicatriz atacaban a Elena.

–¡Déjenla! ¡No le hagan nada! ¡No la toquen! –decía Antón desesperado contra aquellos que le sujetaban. Pero la gran armadura, por si sola, era capaz de inmovilizarlo. Mucho mas ahora que contaba con la ayuda de mas personas.

Y veía como Acero y el hombre de la cicatriz atacaban a la mujer que él trataba de recuperar. Destruyendo el lugar, transmutando el suelo para atacarla mientras ella huía con miedo.

Hasta que la mano del moreno la tocó, destruyéndole parte del torso y tirándola al suelo.

Ante el grito de desesperación del muchacho.

.

.

.

//Ahora//

Con Schieska a salvo, podía unirse por fin a la pelea. Salir por la puerta principal tratando de cubrirse de las balas. Pero disparando sus rayos continuamente. Hacia todo lugar en donde estuvieran reunidos los enemigos.

Un disparo de uno de los tanques, destruido en el aire por el trueno de sus dedos haciéndolo explotar después con la toda su munición.

No podían defenderse de todas partes al mismo tiempo, pero extrañamente, los soldados de este nuevo Fhurer no trataban e acercarse. Cual si algo esperaran a que ocurriera.

.

.

.

//Antes//

Luz roja de las heridas de la mujer, sanándola igual que a los homúnculos. Cambiando después de forma hasta un joven de mirada de despreció y cabello largo. Con el signo del ourobus en la pierna izquierda.

–Es un homúnculo llamado Envidia. Puede cambiar de forma a lo que quiera. –le decía Alphonse.

–¿No era Elena?

–Te estaban engañando.

Le soltaron lentamente al ver que parecía mas calmado. Mirando como aparecían mas personas con el signo de la serpiente que muerde su cola.

–Cielos –decía una Juliet, de un largo vestido negro y que ya había visto. Y un hombre gordo de ojos pequeños, todos homúnculos. – Casi lo teníamos esta vez. Y nos hubiéramos librado de todos los estorbos al mismo tiempo.

–¿Mas homúnculos?

–Los Elric no sospechaban siquiera de que existía este nuevo alquimista capaz de hacer la piedra. Y mientras ellos peleaban, nosotros haríamos la transmutación por esta parte. Es malo cuando hay entrometidos.

–¿Me estaban usando?

–Ya no es inútil... lo único que queda es ir por aquella mecánica rubia. ¡Kimbley, encárgate de los estorbos!

Una poderosa explosión en el lugar, haciéndolos perder pie a todos.

.

.

.

//Ahora//

Ahí estaba el momento, cuando una ola de agua, surgida de ninguna parte les empapó a todos. A algunos les sacó de balance, mientras a otros solo resultaron un poco mojados.

Terminando al final en una mujer de uniforme y cabello castaño al lado de Antón. Preparado el campo, solo le quedaba a él terminar el golpe.

Así que, tocando el tatuaje de su pecho, invocó un voltaje poderoso que se esparció por el lugar. Eliminando a los oponentes. Una nueva demostración brutal del poder de su alquimia.

Aunque terminó agotado tras de ello, con una rodilla al suelo.

Sin mirar a la mujer que saltó al tren para evitar su ataque eléctrico y que ahora le atacaba por la espalda con su espada. Sin que se le pudiera evitar.

.

.

.

//Antes//

Al rayo-bola hizo su aparición en el templo de Lior como hacía mucho tiempo. Pero ahora con una facilidad sorprendente que daba la furia del muchacho al descubrir la verdad.

Enfrentándose así a la gran explosión de Kimbley. Y creando nuevas centellas sobre cada mano con gran velocidad. Seguro que ese tonto se estaba arriesgando mucho al hacer aquello. Con toda la gente cerca de él, si no lo paraban, de nuevo iba a terminar quemado y sin una alquimista medico que lo salvara como en la última ocasión.

¿Acaso Kimbley no estaba muerto? ¿O se lo arrancaron a las garras de la muerte como lo hicieron antes con el mismo Antón?

Explosiones también desde el exterior, el bombardeo del ejercito había comenzado. Era necesario escapar. Por lo que Scar destrozó las columnas principales y huyeron entre el colapso del techo de la catedral. Necesitaban ponerse a cubierto y rápido.

–El Fhurer es un homúnculo. – le decía Ed.

–No puedo creerlo.

–Su asistente también, ella es el falso intento de revivir a nuestra madre.

–¿Juliet? –una explosión cercana haciéndolos caer al suelo. Pero defendidos de la metralla por una transmutación de Edward. Aun en el suelo, Antón seguía diciendo – No puedo creerlo, yo la conozco, es una persona buena. Y el Fhurer también. Me niego a creer que son homúnculos.

–Ella se transforma en liquido. Querían obligarte a crear la piedra, en el sur primero y ahora aquí. Ya viste como Envy se disfrazaba de tu novia para hacerte creer que estabas loco.

–No puede ser verdad.

–¡Tenemos que irnos! –insistió el hombre de la cicatriz.

–Kalashnikov, los homúnculos existen – le rugió Edward sujetándolo de las ropas – ¡Y es tu deber ayudarnos a vencerlos! ¿Ya olvidaste tu promesa?

Un momento para pensar en toda aquella locura. De pronto, hasta el hombre de la cicatriz era compañero de los Elric, todo estaba mal. Necesitaba su medicina para...

¡NO!

No mas tonterías, no mas medicinas, momento de ser un hombre.

–Dijeron algo sobre la señorita Rockbell. Tenemos que ir a protegerla.

.

.

.

//Ahora//

Detonaciones de un arma de fuego impactando de llenó sobre la general. Haciéndola gritar y caer pesadamente al suelo.

Schieska sacó su arma y disparó sin pensarlo siquiera, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Hasta entonces había mantenido limpias sus manos, hasta el momento de defender a aquel al que seguía.

La general Armstrong se encontraba mal, iba a morir.

Antón se acercó rápido a pesar de su pierna. Para desarmarla y alejar de ella su espada. Rasgar sus ropas para descubrirle la herida y encontrar que solo una de las balas estaba incrustada. El resto atravesó limpiamente el cuerpo de la mujer, provocando daños graves.

–¡Pinzas, de las que sean!

Alguien con una navaja de bolsillo, usar la espada de la mujer para abrir un poco mas la herida, haciendo que se quejara y después sacar el metal con las pinzas. Mucha sangre, mucho dolor.

Hasta que pudo lanzar a un lado el trozo de plomo y con la misma sangre comenzó a dibujar un circulo sobre la herida.

–Estudie mucha alquimia medicinal, trate este tipo de heridas decenas de veces. No puedo dejarte morir, no me importas pero no quiero que esto le afecte a Schieska. ¿Entiendes, mi reina del hielo?

.

.

.

//Antes//

El doctor Marco, el alquimista de la vida, con el rostro destrozado. Una joven del país de Shin con un brazo metálico y una niña con un gato raro. También muchos otros compañeros.

Una gran batalla se estaba llevando a cabo para salvar al país mientras él se dedicaba a llevarle el té al Fhurer en su oficina. Tonto, tan tonto se sentía.

Lior estaba destruida, tal vez lo dieron por perdido durante el bombardeó.

Scar realizó un extraño ritual en donde destruyó todo el lugar incluidos a los soldados, ellos escaparon al correr. Pero ahora el brazo del moreno irradiaba un poder tremendo.

Kimbley estaba muerto ahora y no podría regresar. Y la mitad del grupo, se dirigía en un tren de Brigs, rumbo a Resembool para salvar a Winry. Pero por mas que se dieran prisa, no llegarían a tiempo.

La reina del hielo formaba también parte de su grupo y se encontraba en central arriesgando la vida, los soldados del norte eran sus compañeros.

Las noticias de la muerte del Fhurer en un ataque terrorista llegaban de todas partes. Muerto en su tren.

Los demás iban directo a central a pelear y destruir a aquel que manejaba a los homúnculos.

Pero en el mismo tren de Antón, acompañado de Alphonse, viajaba la mujer de la lanza definitiva. Se suponía que era su enemiga pero le decían que no la atacara. Que los estaba ayudando.

Algo muy difícil de entender.

Si Winry seguía ahí, les esperaba batalla al llegar a Resembool. Por lo que, con una navaja, Antón comenzó a completar el tatuaje de su pecho con heridas ante el desagrado de sus compañeros.

Necesitaba ser capaz de usarlo, aun si no podía tocarlo.

Se dirigían a una pelea peligrosa.

.

.

.

//Ahora//

Luz de transmutación sobre la mujer, cerrando las heridas de una manera que parecía casi mágica. Alrededor, los soldados tomaban prisioneros a todos los sobrevivientes, vencidos tras la poderosa descarga eléctrica.

Débil, pero al parecer ilesa, la general Armstrong descansaba sobre el suelo. Antón se levantó entonces usando aquella espada ornamentada como bastón, muy manchado de sangre.

–Señorita Douglas, cambie a la Mayor General de ropas, que use uno de los uniformes de usted. Confió en que podrá resolver cualquier problema que le dé.

Ya esposada la levantaban y cubrían con el abrigo de uno de los soldados. El tren del Fhurer acababa de convertirse en un transporte de prisioneros.

Extrañamente, pocos muertos.

El muchacho se acercó a Armstrong para mirarla a la cara, lentamente recuperaba la conciencia.

–Después de todo – le dijo – No puedo dejar que muera un sacrificio tan importante para mis planes... ¡Vámonos! Rumbo a central para terminar con todo esto.

.

.

.

Continuara...


	5. Capítulo 5 Rumbo a la pelea

Capitulo 5: Rumbo a la batalla

"_...y se forma una coraza con espinas de rosal_

_enlazadas con miedo"_

–Siento servirte té de una manera tan poco digna, pero entenderás lo peligroso que es soltarte aunque sea una mano –sonrío Antón, ofreciéndole un popote en el vaso de té para la genérala.

Esta le miró con un gesto de desprecio ignorando su bebida.

–¿Por qué no me matas?

–Ya te lo dije, te ganaste el derecho de ser un sacrificio importante en mi plan.

–¿Quieres destruir Amentris? ¿Y como podrías?

Una sonrisa de Antón antes de sentarse pesadamente. Traía nuevamente su bastón, pero también usaba la espada de Olivia al cinto.

–¿Tienes acaso una idea de alquimia?

–¿Tu tonto intercambio equivalente? Esa es una regla tonta de quienes ya se rindieron ante el mundo.

Al parecer, dolorosas palabras.

–Creo que en eso tienes razón, mi querida Olivia. Me sorprende como rompes la regla de intercambio equivalente. ¡Ofreciste a todos tus hombres en sacrificio y a cambio no obtienes nada! ¡Mis felicitaciones de alquimista! Ordenare que todos sean fusilados apenas lleguemos a central... no. Este mundo ya no existirá para entonces.

–Alguien va a detenerte, tal vez Mustang o alguien mas.

–¿Mustang? Mi ángel negro, Havoc, ya debe estar a punto de encargarse de él. Y después de él y tú, no queda nadie con el poder suficiente para pararme. Todos estos asesinatos durante mi gestión, fueron solo para este día.

–¿Y como lo encontrarías?

Una sonrisa triunfal del hombre.

–Alguien dentro de la casa Armstrong no ha informado de cada movimiento y cada persona que entra a ese lugar. Nos ha servido muy bien, un traidor en tu propia casa.

–Ese idiota de Alex Luis. ¡Sabía que debí matarlo ese día que lo liberaste!

–No... tu querida hermanita menor es quien nos apoya. Y gracias a ella conocemos el paradero de Mustang y su gente. Para Havoc no será problema llegar hasta ellos.

Olivia le desvió la mirada, viendo como el paisaje fuera de las ventanas cambiaba a uno cada vez mas verde.

–¡Tú, maldita bestia! ¿Cómo te atreviste a meterla en esto? ¡Eres un monstruo! Mataste a tanta gente. ¿Acaso no sientes remordimiento?

–¿Y acaso tú sientes remordimiento de pisar hormigas o matar insectos? Por que es exactamente lo mismo para mi. –contestó este quitándose un guante para mostrar el dorso de la mano. El tatuaje rojo de la serpiente mordiendo su propia cola.

–¿Eres uno de ellos?

–Y tú me abrirás la puerta mas importante. Pero no quiero perder mi tiempo discutiendo tonterías contigo. Mi asistente y yo estábamos a la mitad de una charla muy importante. ¿En que me quede? Ho sí, el camino a Resembool, cuando llegamos...

.

.

.

//Antes//

Correr por entre los caminos de Resembool para llegar a la casa Rockbell, para comprobar que la joven rubia estuviera bien. Y entonces la enviarían con los soldados de Brigss para que la protegieran y podrían ir a la pelea.

Pero la casa estaba vacía.

Y en la segunda planta, encontraron a un niño de cabello largo y el signo del ourobus en un pie.

Un niño que atacaba con sombras.

.

.

.

Caer en el exterior de la casa después del ataque. Vivo afortunadamente. Y ver que también el que llamaban envidia se acercaba. A este si le tenía verdadero coraje.

–Vengo por Marco, aun nos es útil. Pero el resto de ustedes, casi todos se pueden morir.

–Antón – le alentaba la armadura – Tenemos que defenderlo.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, un rayo poderoso atravesando por completo al homúnculo. Arrancándole buena parte del cuerpo. Pero el cual se regeneró rápidamente con una luz roja.

–¿Poniéndose rudos? Entonces voy a tener que hacer lo mismo. –respondía el tipo con peinado de palmera antes de comenzar a crecer y cambiar de forma. De transmutarse en una especia de perro gigante hecho de rostros.

Un monstruo.

Mientras el niño de las sombras ya salía de la casa para también atacar.

–¡Alphonse, elige a uno y destrúyelo!

Casi todos lo miembros del grupo que podían pelear se unían a la lucha. Incluyendo a la mujer de las largas garras que se enfrentaba al niño de sombras y unos pocos contra el perro gigante.

Quien solo tenía a su favor su gran tamaño y su gran fuerza. Pero aun así era difícil combatir contra algo que se regeneraba con tal facilidad.

Una gran cantidad de energía en una de las manos de Antón acercándose después para golpear con ella. Pero de entre la gran cantidad de rostros que se asomaban de la piel de ese monstruo, se mostró de pronto Elena con rostro suplicante.

–¡Sálvame! –decía ella para perderse de nuevo en esa vorágine de caras. Dejándolo afectado.

Tiempo suficiente para ser sujetado por la pata de aquel animal y azotado contra el suelo con fuerza. Varias fracturas en un solo instante y nadie cerca para ayudarlo.

–¡Aquí te mueres! –decía envidia levantándolo para azotarlo una vez mas en el suelo. Pero este, al estilo Elric, chocó las palmas para juntar sus círculos en los guantes y después se sujetó de donde lo agarraban.

Provocando un arco eléctrico entre sus manos que quemó a tal grado de desprender la garra del monstruo.

Arrastrarse para alejarse, mientras se dolía de las heridas, un chasqueo de dedos para mantenerlo ocupado mientras aun no terminaba de regenerarse. Y después un grito de dolor por las fracturas..

–Espera un poco, yo te curo –le decía aquella niña oriental clavando navajas en el suelo. Alquimia de Shin, la alquimia que su padre investigó durante toda su vida pero que jamás logró entender. Sanándole rápidamente y dándole oportunidad de morderse un dedo hasta sangrarlo.

Pintar un circulo en su propio torso con su sangre y terminar la curación. Alquimista medico, después de todo.

La chica con el brazo metálico era una gran peleadora, los soldados de antes se transformaban en quimeras y atacaban así. Uno de ellos, un león-hombre ayudaba a Alphonse contra el homúnculo de sombras junto a la llamada Lujuria.

Y el perro gigante que parecía aguantarlo todo. En definitiva, seguro que seguía dentro de una celda de paredes acolchadas gritando tonterías.

–¿De que están hechas estas cosas? –creando una nueva centella con el tatuaje de su pecho para lanzarla al perro de almas. Haciéndole mucho daño pero este se regeneraba en cada ocasión.

–Piedra filosofal – le decía Marco que intentaba protegerse cerca de ahí. – sus núcleos son piedra filosofal y por eso pueden regenerarse tantas veces. Si no agotas toda la energía de esa piedra, jamás podrás matarlos.

–¿Entonces son invencibles?

–No, yo aprendí a crear piedra filosofal como nadie mas en este país. Y cuando aprendes a crear algo, también aprendes a destruirlo.

–Dime como, alquimista de la vida – dijo Antón ofreciéndole al hombre un guante en blanco.

.

.

.

//Ahora//

–Sí, sí, sí... ustedes jugando con solo un par de esas cosas mientras nosotros nos hacíamos cargo de todo lo difícil – decía Olivia al escuchar también la charla. Ya bebiendo su té. Al parecer, mucho mas relajada.

–Es lógico pensar eso, la verdadera acción estaba en central, el grupo de ahí, solo íbamos a poner a Winry a salvo antes de continuar con el viaje al centro.

–Fue todo un acontecimiento y yo no me enteraba de lo que ocurría –habló Schieska al fin. El relato se acercaba rápidamente a los sucesos que ella vivió personalmente.

–La señorita Armstrong se hizo pasar por aliada de Bradley para entrar en el circulo mas cercano. Pero eso la colocaba en una situación muy peligrosa.

–Aunque con la supuesta muerte de Bradley, la situación se volvió muy loca por aquellos lugares. Todos querían subirse a la silla y al mismo tiempo no deseaban hacerse cargo de la situación. Ahí fue cuando conocí a quien comandaba a los homúnculos, una mujer llamada... Dante, creo. No se veía espectacular, pero el resto de los homúnculos la obedecía.

–Hermosa mujer. –Antón mirando por la ventana.

–No tienes gusto –respondió la general con un gesto pretencioso.

–Siempre he sido mas del tipo de las chicas listas – alcanzó a decir él antes de que una taza se le estrellara en la nuca.

–¡Te atreves a decir que soy idiota! –le reclamaba la rubia con un gesto asesino. Lanzándole el cubierto con los dientes.

–¡Serás bruta!

.

.

.

//Antes//

Alphonse estaba ya herido, perdiendo trozos de su armadura y sosteniéndose muy apenas. Mostrando que en realidad estaba hueca. La mujer de la garras resultaba herida en cada ocasión pero se regeneraba con el poder de la piedra roja.

Peleaban bien, pero no eran enemigos contra ese tipo de monstruos.

–¿Estas seguro, Marco?

–Lo estoy.

–Disociar las almas, separarlas. Esto es una locura, doctor alquimista.

–Pues ya estuviste mucho tiempo encerrado. Eres el indicado para locuras.

Lanzarse al ataque creando rayos con una sola mano. Esperando atraer la atención del monstruo de almas. Y lo logró de inmediato, pero al momento de intentar tocarle, se llevó una cortada de algo tras de él.

La sombras se levantaban llenas de ojos y sonrisas torcidas. Ese otro homúnculo se había dado cuenta de lo que intentaba y lo detenía. Una navaja para frenarlo y un segundo corte al guante nuevo para destruirle el circulo de transmutación. Perdiendo así la oportunidad. Y distrayéndose lo suficiente para dejar que atrapara a Marco.

Estaba perdido ya todo.

–¿Tal vez debamos destruir todo este pueblo para enseñarte una lección? – le decía Envy a Marco en sus garras. Deteniendo toda la pelea.

Un golpe al alquimista que le hizo sangrar profusamente por la boca, si atacaba con electricidad, no podía asegurar la integridad de su compañero.

–Déjame – parecía suplicarle al monstruo.

–Ya lo sé, voy a tomar a esa niña rubia y a un montón de jovencitas lindas mas para hacer con ellas una nueva piedra filosofal. ¿Te parece?

–¡Nunca!

–Y tú vas a ayudarnos a crearla.

–Ya fabrique demasiadas piedras para ustedes, hice muchas cosas malas. Pero cuando aprendes a crear algo –quitándose un viejo guante para mostrar un circulo pintando en la palma –También te vuelves bueno en destruirlo.

Sujetó a Envy por el hocico de perro haciendo brillar mucha luz roja mientras su cuerpo era destruido. Haciéndolo caer mientras el homúnculo perdía sustancia y se deshacía. Hasta quedar un pequeño ser parecido a una larva en el suelo.

Reaccionar rápido para crear una nueva centella y lanzarla al otro homúnculo, haciéndolo correr.

–¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡Todavía faltas tú!

Pero sin poder alcanzarlo.

Uno de los militares ya sujetaba al minúsculo monstruo mientras buscaba donde ponerlo y el resto de la gente ayudaba a Marco.

Winry no estaba, seguro en poder de los enemigos. Ya se curarían dentro del tren, momento de ir a Central.

.

.

.

//Ahora//

–La caldera tiene una fuga, seguramente por el enfrentamiento. Vamos a detenernos en la siguiente estación para repararla. En los planes estaba pasar de largo, pero el maquinista no confía en continuar así.

–Espero que esa sea la decisión correcta. Y por favor, estaré "interrogando" a la prisionera. Así que espero que no se me moleste a menos que sea de verdad urgente.

–Señor, sí señor.

Antón cerró la puerta y después miró a Olivia, quien le esperaba con gesto severo.

–Solo intenta tocarme, niño, y te arrancó la piel a tiras.

–Tranquila Olivia, soy un caballero – se acercó cojeando para abrir una caja tras del bar – Solo necesitaba una excusa para que nadie venga en un buen rato.

Sacaba un libro negro con el símbolo de la salamandra y lo revisaba lentamente. Después unos guantes con símbolos que también examinaba. Parecían cosas importantes que se guardaba en una bolsa para echarse al hombro.

–Nos bajamos en la siguiente parada.

–¿No ibas a central? A activar tu gran circulo de transmutación desde el centro de todo.

–Como le dije antes mi señora, la alquimia es algo complicado. Y necesito que venga conmigo, es usted la elegida. Espero que lo haga en silenció o me veré obligado a aplicarle una descarga y será difícil llevarla arrastrando. Pero de ser necesario, lo haré.

–¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó la mujer Armstrong mientras las otras dos regresaban al vagón.

–A cumplir una promesa. – le sonrió de manera maligna mientras la soltaba de la silla, pero esta continuaba con la manos amarradas tras la espalda.

–Estación a cinco minutos. –anunció Schieska mirando por la ventana.

–Entonces esta es nuestra parada.

.

.

.

//Antes//

Un viaje eterno en un tren que no se detenía en nada, teniendo autorización militar. Una desesperada carrera por llegar a central para decirle a los demás que Winry era prisionera.

Reparar a Al lo mas rápido posible, Marco era un gran alquimista para eso. Y después prepararse para la batalla mientras trataban de interrogar a aquella cosa que quedó al destruir a Envy.

Pero Antón estaba tan preocupado por Winry. Mientras Alphonse le contaba toda la historia, todo lo que no conocía. Y el alquimista del trueno miraba una y otra vez su reloj plateado.

Todo por lo que había peleado era ese reloj, y ahora estaba con un grupo que solo deseaba destruir al Fhurer.

No, su deseo era que los Elric vivieran, que recuperaran sus cuerpos, y si para cumplirlo debía enfrentarse al mismo dios, entonces ese sería el camino. Derrotar al Fhurer. Destruirlo.

Y cobrarse venganza por todo aquello que le quitaron.

–¿Ustedes causaron ese accidente cuando llegue a central? – le preguntó al pequeño monstruo en un frasco. El cual, a pesar de su deformidad, pareció sonreír.

–"Fue tan fácil" –respondió este, haciendo enfurecer a Antón.

.

.

.

//Ahora//

–Sabes que hacer, Schieska. Perdóname por poner tanta responsabilidad en tus manos.

–Estará bien, ya sé que hacer. –respondió la chica de lentes aun sobre el vagón.

–Suerte.

–Tú también.

Sobre la vía, Antón, apoyado en su eterno bastón. Juliet, la homúnculo de agua que siempre le acompañaba. Y Olivia Armstrong, como prisionera, aun con las manos amarradas. Viendo como el tren comenzaba a alejarse dejándolos en el lugar.

–Bueno –mencionó el alquimista mirando a su alrededor – ahora viene la peor parte: Caminar. Odió caminar.

–Esta un poco lejos –comentó Juliet con una sonrisa indicándole a la prisionera que comenzara a moverse con un agarre gentil. Quien no parecía muy a gusto pero obedeció la orden.

Antón se sentía mal por no terminar de hablar con Schieska, de contárselo todo. Pero al final de la vida, uno nunca podía terminar todo lo que deseaba. Y esa historia muy pronto se perdería para siempre.

Pero aun así le gustaba recordar.

.

.

.

//Antes//

Ya en central, les recibió uno de los subordinados de Mustang. El sargento Fury, encargado de todas las comunicaciones.

–Hay muchas noticias del cuartel, dicen algo de una armada inmortal. Pero no hay nada claro. El alquimista de acero y Scar están en el laboratorio numero cuatro peleando contra los homúnculos.

Mirarse levemente antes de decir.

–Al, tenemos que ir a ayudar a tu hermano. El resto debe tratar de ponerse de acuerdo con las fuerzas de Mustang para la entrada al castillo. Vamos a destruir a Bradley.

–Pero los caminos están cerrados –volvía a decir el sargento – hay colapsos en todas las carreteras por la intervención militar. Ningún auto va a pasar por esas calles.

Un momento para pensar, tal vez si conseguían un vehículo de asalto y pasaban por todos lo retenes golpeando lo que se atravesará.

Cerca, un montón de cosas que llamaron la atención del alquimista del trueno.

–Motor eléctrico viejo, un patín para carga de mercancías, metal vario... Alphonse, ven acá. Necesito que transmutes algo.

.

.

.

Con velocidad surcaban la ciudad en aquel extraño vehículo. Apenas mas ancho que la armadura que le conducía y con un sonido eléctrico, surcaban las calles. Pudiendo evitar los retenes, pasando entre pequeños huecos o metiéndose en jardines. Un viejo motor les daba movimiento obteniendo fuerza por medio de Antón que sostenía los cables con los guantes. Sacando un brillo eléctrico de ellos.

–¡Mas rápido! –gritó Alphonse girándose solo un poco.

–Aumentando el voltaje –le respondió el otro alquimista, sujetado de la cintura por Fury – ¡Esto es de lo mas tonto que se me ha ocurrido nunca! ¡Estoy haciendo funcionar un motor de alterna con corriente directa!

Parecía hasta divertido.

.

.

.


	6. Capitulo 6 Y en esa batalla

Capitulo 6: Y en esa batalla...

"_Los pedazos de tus sueños son astillas de cristal_

_que se entierran en mi corazón_

_y el dolor que me provoca, yo jamás lo he de olvidar_

_mientras siga viviendo"_

La mujer de las garras, la gran armadura y el hombre de la cicatriz, continuaron por aquel pasaje secreto que los llevaría hasta la guarida de los homúnculos. Mientras que el mejor peleador de entre ellos: El alquimista de acero, se quedaría a pelear contra el homúnculo. Apoyado por Antón con sus ataques eléctricos.

El niño homúnculo de las sombras se les sumó a la resistencia obligándolos a pelear mas. Parecía muy apegado a la asistente del general, la llamaba madre. Y mirándola bien, ella sí tenia un gran parecido a los hermanos Elric. Y la reacción de Ed al verla, era bastante exagerada.

Claro que cualquiera reaccionaria así si de repente, tú madre muerta regresará convertida en un monstruo para atacarte.

Protegido por los rayos, y después de una emotiva despedida, Edward transmutó por fin ese cuerpo inhumano en alcoholes haciendo que este se evaporara en el aire. Ante los gritos del mas pequeño homúnculo, quien le llamaba mamá una y otra vez.

De ser de verdad, un humano, sería una transmutación imposible. Pero Ed lo logró y se deshicieron de ella.

Sin mas fuerzas para intentar detener al pequeño homúnculo que se alejaba llorando. Solo un instante para descansar antes de seguir. Era necesario buscar a Bradley e ir a ayudar a los demás. Pero necesitaban un momento antes de seguir.

.

.

.

//Ahora//

–Llegamos –decía Antón después de un buen rato de caminata. –¿Lista, señorita Juliet?

Esta no contestó, parecía preocupada mirando alrededor. Cual si de repente tuviera miedo de no estar haciendo lo correcto.

–¿Antón? –preguntó ella. –¿El plan? ¿Lo vas a respetar? ¿No... no me estas engañando?

El alquimista respiró profundo antes de responder.

–Te di mi espalda hace mucho tiempo. Y nunca me he cuidado de ti y no pienso hacerlo hoy. Si te arrepientes, mátame. O solo libera a esta mujer y ella lo hará con gusto.

–Vamos entonces.

Olivia miraba a su alrededor, buscando algo que valiera la pena.

–¿Y que hacemos aquí? ¿Hoy?

–Ya se lo dije, señorita. Vinimos a cumplir una promesa.

Y chasquear después los dedos provocando un poderoso trueno. Que impactó de llenó contra la torre de la iglesia. Alertando a toda la gente que convivía en el lugar.

–¡Elric! –gritó el muchacho en medio de aquel pueblo agrícola. En medio de Resembool.

.

.

.

//Antes//

Un ejercito de seres blancos, parecidos a personas pero con un solo ojo. Seres que vivían gracias a trozos de agua roja incrustados en ellos. No usaban armas, eran como muertos vivientes que atacaban a la gente a mordidas.

Si les arrancaban brazos o piernas seguían caminando. Incluso si la cabeza se quedaba unida solo por jirones de piel, seguían moviéndose. Seres terribles.

Y un joven homúnculo, con pelo de palmera que regresaba de pronto a atacarlos.

–Váyanse – les decía Mustang al enterarse que este fue el asesino de Huges. –Voy a encargarme de este tipo.

El resto quería quedarse, ayudarle a pelear. Pero Antón les animó a irse. Los enemigos les esperaban para seguir la pelea.

Por lo que se alejaron, dejando solo a Mustang y a la teniente Hawkeye para su pelea.

.

.

.

//Ahora//

–¡Elric! Sé que estas aquí, sé que viniste a verla. Y si no sales a enfrentarme ahora mismo, voy a hacer arder todo este lugar hasta los cimientos. ¡Sal ahora mismo!

Un nuevo trueno en uno de los árboles haciéndolo arder.

–¿Qué buscas con esto? –le preguntó Oliva Armstrong.

–Si voy a destruir el mundo, entonces debo empezar con lo que me ata al pasado. Y la promesa que hice en este lugar es mi principal lastre hacia atrás. Voy a destruirlo todo y podré renacer con la destrucción de este país.

No terminó de decir esto cuando alguien apareció en el lugar. Un muchacho de abrigo rojo y largo cabello rubio. Quien se acercaba para enfrentarle.

–Traidor –gruñía el joven recién llegado preparando sus manos enfundadas en guantes blancos.

–¿Dónde esta ella? –preguntó Antón acercándose lentamente con su bastón. ¿Acaso pensaba enfrentar a un gran alquimista con una pierna así? –¿Dónde esta la de mi promesa? ¿Dónde esta la princesa?

–No vas a tocarla.

–Pues el plan es pasar primero encima de tu cadáver. –chasqueando los dedos para provocar un nuevo trueno.

.

.

.

//Antes//

Y ahí estaba Bradley, en la entrada posterior enfrentando tanques y soldados. Peleando contra un oriental que les ayudaba a pesar de tener el sello de los homúnculos. Quien podía volverse de piedra o algo así y evitar las navajas.

Dieron por muerto a Bradley en aquella excepcional batalla, pero con un hombre así, era difícil dar aquello por seguro.

–¿Dónde esta la de las navajas? –preguntaba Antón abriéndose pasó entre la armada de inmortales.

–Muerta – le respondió Alphonse mientras se adentraban para encontrar a Edward, quien se les separó.

Los orientales en pelea contra Glutoni, el gordo que todo lo devoraba mientras el resto se adentraba en la serie de túneles y pasadizos del lugar.

Hasta llegar frente a Dante, quien les esperaba expectante, protegida por el hombre de los sables. Sanado mágicamente de todas sus heridas.

Los homúnculos, dependientes de la piedra filosofal, podían usarla para sanar sus cuerpos una y otra vez.

Era de por si imposible lastimar a un hombre tan hábil a pesar de su evidente vejez. Y de lograrlo se sanaría con su piedra.

A la pelea, Edward y su hermano, con su alquimia sin circulo, el moreno de Ishbal lleno de deseos de venganza y el alquimista de la flama, quien le buscaba desde mucho tiempo antes. Los demás, tenían a sus propios adversarios, entre extraños soldados, cadáveres vivientes y aquella mujer que transmutaba sin circulo y su pequeño homúnculo de sombras.

.

.

.

//Ahora//

Imposible para el rubio de la coleta, acercarse lo suficiente para hacer daño. Los rayos se dirigían hacía él constantemente cada vez que lograba acercarse un poco. Su adversario aun no utilizaba ese trucó de crear un gran punto peligroso, y mientras no lo hiciera, tenía una oportunidad.

Mientras el clima empeoraba cada vez mas y mas. Pronto llovería y seguramente eso sería bueno pues impediría usar los ataque eléctricos sin que se pusiera en riesgo a si mismo.

Un chasquido con su típico trueno, que al momento de evitar dio de lleno contra otra de las construcciones del lugar. Lentamente, Resemboool comenzaba a arder. Y Antón debió elegir precisamente ese día.

La fiesta del pueblo con todo el mundo en la comida central con la música y la fiesta. Incluyendo a Winry y a la tía Pinako a quienes fue a visitar para la ocasión.

Fue una actitud tan tonta regresar. Desde el principió, este traidor declaró su deseo de destruirlo como recuerdo de su pasado. Todo este tiempo desde entonces escondiéndose para que no lo encontraran. Confiando en muy pocas personas para que vieran a Winry y a la abuela y les llevaran mensajes.

Deseando que se fueran muy lejos pero sin lograrlo.

Era impensable que tuvieran prisionera a la hermana del mayor Armstrong. La recordaba como una persona poderosa y de peligro. Y llevaba también al homúnculo que creyeron destruir tanto tiempo atrás. A ese ser que era idéntico a su madre.

Un nuevo giro para evitar otro de los ataques y luego chocar las palmas para trasmutar tierra. Momento de atacarlo, tenía herida una pierna y no podía moverse rápido.

.

.

.

//Antes//

Gran cantidad de rayos y luces para evitar las sombras. Mientras pudiera hacer esto, tendrían al mas peligroso de los homúnculos fuera de combate. El problema venía de aquella mujer que no necesitaba nada para hacer transmutaciones imposibles.

Rompía todas las leyes de la alquimia con gran facilidad y les atacaba con saña, perdiendo a varios compañeros por las heridas. Antón deseaba ir a ayudarlos, pero era el único cuya alquimia podía crear la luz suficiente para mantenerse vivos. Sin sombras, el orgullo no podía atacarlos.

Un rayo hacia la mujer enemiga haciéndola crear una muralla metálica que nacía del suelo. Lo cual esparcía toda la electricidad sin que dañara a nadie. Difícil rodear un escudo tan efectivo contra su alquimia en particular.

Y faltaba tan poco tiempo para el eclipse. Si no la detenían, entonces todo el país se convertiría en material para la piedra filosofal. Millones de personas que morirían si fallaban. Tantas vidas en las manos de aquel pequeño grupo.

Tocarse el tatuaje del pecho para generar el punto de defensa, pero con el efecto de la gran cantidad de luces por el efecto eléctrico. Una luz inconstante que bailaba mucho y evitaba que el homúnculo usara el máximo de su poder.

Un hombre mitad león trataba de atacar a este niño, lastimándolo lo mas posible, ganarle a su capacidad de regeneración, pero era difícil. También debía defenderse. La pequeña niña oriental, en su intento por atacar a Dante, resultó seriamente lastimada por la alquimia de esta. Defendida en el suelo, por el alquimista de la llama, dejando a los demás solos por la pelea contra Bradley.

Tenían todo en contra, estaban ya perdidos.

La gran armadura al suelo nuevamente, una separación entre su alma y su falso cuerpo metálico. Necesario protegerlo y sacarlo del lugar hasta que se recuperara.

Y de pronto, una navaja a la pierna de Antón, destrozándole el hueso. Bradley se quitaba de encima a sus contendientes para limitarlo y dejar a su compañero de sombras actuar. El alquimista sintió como la navaja le cruzaba la extremidad, causando una gran herida y luego era girada con fuerza. Haciéndolo gritar y agravando terriblemente la lesión.

Suficiente dolor para no dejarle hacer nada mas. Con el niño de sombras, listo para eliminar al resto.

.

.

.

//Ahora//

La alquimia de tierra derribó al alquimista del trueno sin poder moverse para evitarla. Dejándolo vulnerable para un nuevo ataque. Correr hacía el enemigo chocando las palmas para una nueva transmutación que le daría a Elric la batalla.

Hasta que algo lo golpeó en el cuerpo, haciéndolo caer contra el suelo. Un brazo de agua de aquella mujer que defendía a su enemigo. No parecía dispuesto a atacarlo, solo defender a quien parecía en desventaja.

Mas truenos a las construcciones, haciendo mas grande el incendio. Caminar, con la dificultad de la pierna hacia donde estarían las personas. Enfrentado de nuevo por el rubio para seguir la pelea.

–¡¿Dónde esta ella?!

–Vete Kalashnikov – parecía mas bien una suplica. De repente un trueno en el aire que no le pertenecía al alquimista enemigo. La lluvia comenzaba, tal vez el final de aquella demostración de electricidad. Tal vez su oportunidad de ganar.

Un choque de palmas por el alquimista de ojos dorados, congelar rápidamente el agua y usar toda esa energía de calor para sobrecalentar una sección pequeña de aire. Como resultado, trozos grandes de hielo, volando hacía el enemigo, golpeándolo. Recibiendo este el golpe de llenó y tardando en levantarse. Tanto por su cojera, como por la herida reciente.

–Se acabó, vete ahora, no quiero lastimarte – seguía diciendo él, hacia el enemigo de poderes eléctricos quien de pronto parecía con animo derrotado.

Si intentaba un nuevo ataque eléctrico, ambos terminarían derrotados en medio de la feroz lluvia.

Sin intención de atacar, señaló un árbol cerca de donde ellos peleaban. En donde no tardó en caer uno de los rayos de la tormenta con un ruido brutal. Tanto que tomó por sorpresa a Elric haciéndolo cubrirse los oídos mientras trataba de recuperarse.

Antón después señalaba un granero al cual le siguió el mismo tratamiento. Un poderoso rayo que dejaba en ridículo el poder del alquimista del trueno al chasquear sus dedos.

Pero ahora, señalaba firmemente a su enemigo, con una mirada fiera.

.

.

.

//Antes//

Las sombras sujetaban entonces a los principales, a aquellos que decían, eran los sacrificios importantes. Los hermanos Elric, aunque uno de ellos aun no recuperaba la conciencia, la maestra de estos, Mustang, y el doctor Marco. Mientras el eclipse ya cubría el cielo.

Antón gritaba por la pierna destrozada sin poder concentrase en nada mas. Scar herido gravemente en el torso mientras las navajas de Bradley mantenían a raya a cualquiera que deseara acercarse.

Un instante para mirar a Edward, como este trataba de decirle algo solo con la mirada. Como si le diese un plan completo. Pero en aquel momento no podía hacerlo. Necesitaba concentrarse en la transmutación para no acabar frito por su propia electricidad. Con una pierna en esas circunstancias no podía pensar en nada así.

La herida era muy seria, cualquier medico procedería a amputar la extremidad para evitar que el paciente muriera por perdida de sangre. El hueso estaba en pedazos y fuera de posición. Los músculos cortados de tajó... en definitiva, la pesadilla de un cirujano.

Un crayón del bolsillo y arrastrarse hasta la pared para apoyarse y aguantando el grito, comenzar a dibujar. No podía recomponer el hueso con alquimia, pero no había tiempo. Y si lo sanaba así, el desperfecto sería permanente... pero no tenían ninguna opción.

Los demás estaban en peligro.

.

.

.

//Ahora//

Siete o mas rayos golpeando el suelo en donde el muchacho debía estar. Corriendo a toda velocidad y transmutando el suelo solo de pasada para tratar de atraer la electricidad. Y le funcionó lo suficiente para terminar con vida de aquel ataque mientras el aire se llenaba del olor a ozono, el olor de tormenta.

Antón ya caminaba con paso lento hacia el edificio principal, a donde seguramente estaban los civiles, el resto de la gente. Winry.

Correr hacía el enemigo preparando el golpe, sorprendiéndose ante un nuevo ataque de rayos sin chasquear los dedos, con una sola mano levantada que le obligaron a cubrirse con alquimia en el suelo. Pero el mismo Antón pareció resentido por esto, quejándose de la mano mientras esta parecía humear. ¿Acaso se había quemado por el agua y su electricidad?

Un tronar de dedos con una explosión que voló la puerta de su lugar. Un granero que arreglado, servia del centro de la fiesta en Resembool. Con la gente corriendo rápidamente hacía el fondo del lugar para ponerse a salvo. Una sola salida, cubierta por el alquimista del trueno, con una mirada fanática.

Señalar una vez mas a su enemigo para que fuera atacado por la tormenta y despues levantar una mano al interior del lugar. Listo a provocar un gran rayo.

.

.

.

//Antes//

Herida casi cerrada aunque seguía sangrando, pero por lo menos no dolía tanto como antes. Ya casi comenzaban la gran trasmutación para todo el país.

Levantarse y tomar la espada que Bradley le dejó encajada en la pierna para usarla. Aun herido abalanzarse al Fhurer sujetando el arma con ambas manos. Quien le recibió el golpe fácilmente por su habilidad.

Lo que no esperaba era que la navaja estuviera cargada con una gran cantidad de electricidad. Quemándole y lanzándolo al suelo con la explosión posterior. No estaba vencido, pero al menos fuera de combate durante los segundos necesarios para la transmutación.

Las sombras del homúnculo y hielo transmutado de Dante le atacaban ya, imposible llegar hasta donde sus amigos estaban atrapados. Así que solo quedaba soltar la espada y crear dos centellas sobre sus manos para alcanzar lanzarlas rápido.

Antes de verse de nuevo golpeado.

.

.

.

//Ahora//

Olivia le embistió de pronto por la espalda a pesar de llevar los brazos aun atrapados. Haciéndole caer y que el rayo de sus dedos jamás se formase. Este, enfurecido y aun en el suelo, le pateó fuerte en el cuerpo para quitársela de encima y después chocó las palmas como siempre que quería formar un arco quemante entre ellas.

Hasta que alguien lo tomó por un brazo y de un movimiento experto, lo lanzó contra la pared.

–¡Elric! –le gritó la mujer con tono de orden –¡Mátalo, mátalo ahora antes de que lastime a los civiles!

Antón intentó atacar antes de darse cuenta de que ya no traía su guante derecho. Con el mismo movimiento el rubio se lo quitó en el lance. Sin embargo, aun mantenía el izquierdo listo para la batalla. Aunque sin tiempo de usarlo ante la pared transmutada que le golpeaba duramente.

Y mientras tomaba fuerzas para levantarse, pudo verla entre la gente, abrazando a su abuela, tratando de ponerse a salvo mientras la pelea bloqueaba la única salida.

Ahí estaba Winry... y debajo de esa preocupación en sus ojos, escondidos a la vista del mundo entero, se veían los ojos de un muerto.

.

.

.

//Antes//

Ninguna de las dos centellas golpeó donde debía, desviándose bastante del homúnculo de sombras que les sujetaba. Pero explotando sobre ellos, creando una fuerte luz que destruyó las sombras durante solo un instante. Apenas el suficiente para que Edward se soltara.

Cortó lo que quedaba de aquel tentáculo de oscuridad y chocando las palmas se lanzó contra el homúnculo. Creando una luz poderosa y cegadora de color rojo. Luz de transmutación y gran cantidad de energía que se expandieron rápidamente hacía el resto de los homúnculos haciéndolos gritar.

Elevando también a la gran armadura en el aire.

.

.

.

//Ahora//

Le levantaron por la ropa para darle un buen golpe al estomago, sofocándolo aparte del dolor. Un par de puños a la mandíbula y un nuevo azote al suelo. Viéndose claro su poca habilidad para la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Aprovechar la situación vulnerable para quitarle el guante y tirarlo a un lado. Levantarlo contra la pared y chocando las palmas, transmutar el muro conteniéndolo. En posición de crucificado. Quejándose de los golpes recibidos.

–Me has vencido, Alquimista. Pero mi presencia aquí es solo personal. Mis planes ahora mismo se están cumpliendo. Nada puedes ya hacer para detenerme.

–¿Qué quieres aquí?

–¡Ya te lo dije! Librarme de todas las promesas del pasado. Renacer como un ser nuevo. Comprensión, destrucción y recomposición. Tú deberías entenderlo.

El muchacho rubio se limpió un poco la cara, queriendo descansar de todo lo que había ocurrido.

–Estas mal Antón. Siempre lo estuviste, antes necesitabas drogas, ¿recuerdas? Necesitas ayuda.

–No... Elric. Eres tú el que necesita ayuda.

Una explosión rompiendo la pared, la homúnculo de agua llegaba para liberar a su compañero. Antón tratando de tocar el tatuaje de su pecho para hacer una transmutación. Su enemigo, pasando por entre los escombros en el aire para detenerlo.

Un movimiento de esquive por parte de Antón y alejando las manos de su pechó, sujetó a su enemigo del rostro.

–Caíste – le dijo y los arcos eléctricos envolvieron al joven terminando con una explosión que le mando a un lado. Terminada la pelea.

Recoger aquel guante olvidado en el suelo, colocárselo lentamente y acercarse de nuevo al herido para arrastrarlo de la ropa hacia donde los civiles permanecían asustados. Preparándose para chasquear los dedos una vez mas.

–Antón – le preguntaba Winry – ¿qué haces?

–¿Me preguntas? –olvidándose de la transmutación – ¿Tienes el descaro? ¡Mírame Winry Rockbell! ¡Mírame y date cuenta de la verdad! Primero mi enemigo, después todos los civiles, las gentes a las que amas, esta país, el mundo entero. ¡Todo será destruido!

–Pero... ¿por qué?

Soltar al muchacho para acercarse lentamente a ella, con la misma mirada fanática de antes.

–Por que te hice una promesa. Te prometí que cumpliría tu deseo. ¡Y esto fue lo que tú deseaste, esto es lo que tú querías! ¿Acaso no es así? ¿Acaso no pensaste que todo se terminara? ¿Acaso no deseaste que el mundo entero se detuviera junto con tu dolor? ¡ES ESTO LO QUE DIJISTE EN EL FUNERAL DE EDWARD!

.

.

.

//Antes//

Edward transmutó la piedra filosofal del homúnculo con el que peleaba, causando una reacción en cadena que alcanzó también a los otros. Una explosión de luz y calor muy grande que les impidió moverse. El alquimista de acero terminaba con los enemigos.

De pronto, toda la luz se despejó y a pesar de la gran iluminación, alcanzaba a verse como los homúnculos se deshacían. Destruidas sus piedras filosófales, nada quedaba de ellos.

Y orgullo sonrió de manera macabra mientras su cuerpo se desvanecia. Lentamente en cenizas hasta sus navajas de oscuridad llenas de ojos y sonrisas.

Hasta aquellas cinco navajas que rodeaban al cuerpo de Edward, pero que no le tocaban.

Alcanzó a lastimarlo ligeramente, pero aun así el alquimista de acero realizó la transmutación.

–¡Edward! –gritaba otro chico mientras el mencionado caía al suelo. De algún lado había aparecido un muchacho rubio y de gran similitud con Edward.

Se arrastraba por el suelo hacia aquel que llamaba su hermano con desesperación. Manchando su cuerpo desnudo con la sangre que cubría el piso.

–¿Estas bien, Alphonse? –preguntaba el herido.

–Hermano –llorando desesperado sin saber que hacer.

–Creo... –escupir sangre – Creo que se llevaron algo de dentro de mi... Pero use la piedra para crearte un cuerpo, una transmutación humana, una exitosa por fin.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–Destruir las piedras –con un acento cada vez mas lento, mientras la mirada se le perdía. – Pero también... salvar a mi hermanito. ¿Me perdonas Alphonse?

-Sí... sí, sí, sí – tomándole una mano y llorando. Una mano derecha de carne y hueso.

–Mira... mi brazo – fue lo ultimó que alcanzó a decir antes de perder fuerzas y dejar de respirar. Mientras su hermano menor lo llamaba una y otra vez, gritaba incansablemente el nombre de su hermano y le pedía despertar.

Le pedía que no lo dejara solo.

Junto a ellos, una armadura desarmada e inerte yacía junto a un brazo y pierna metálicos. Abandonados y despojados de la vida que hasta hacia poco les pertenecía... al igual que el cuerpo del alquimista de acero cuyos ojos ya no miraban nada.

Cuya sonrisa final, tal vez sería para siempre.

.

.

.

//Ahora//

Alphonse se levantó de pronto embistiendo a Antón y durante algunos instantes rodaron en el suelo en pelea. El menor de los Elric, que en su modo de vestir imitaba a su hermano, era quien solo, defendía, aquel pueblo.

Terminaron uno sobre otro. La espada de Antón robada de su cinto y le presionaba con el filo la garganta. El guante mágico alejado pero listo para caer con furia destructiva sobre la cara del rubio.

Y una joven rubia de ojos azules, que lo miraba todo, mientras cosas olvidadas, sentimientos perdidos, regresaban a su corazón.

.

.

.


	7. Capitulo 7 Guerra de guantes blancos

Capitulo 7: La guerra de los guantes blancos

"_No sé que escenario viste tu_

_cuando no te pude proteger_

_la desesperanza te atrapó_

_el abismo en el que le mundo te mandó"_

Encerrada en la oficina del Fhurer durante tantas y tantas horas. Llevada hasta central por personas vestidos de militares que decían venir de parte del alquimista de acero. Tratada con amabilidad pero retenida en el lugar.

Rezando, y rezando todo el tiempo. Pero se detuvo cuando aquel sentimiento ocupó su pecho. Cuando algo terrible oscuro y frió envolvió su corazón como la mano de un esqueleto. Y no pudo contenerse, y no pudo dejar de temblar.

No le importaba el desastre organizado alrededor de aquel lugar. Ni siquiera sabía lo que ocurría. Permaneció mirando aquella puerta lateral hasta que se abrió de pronto.

Y desde ese momento, sintió como si su corazón dejara de latir.

Ese alquimista que conoció tanto tiempo atrás, y que alguna vez fue a Resembool, llegaba por aquélla puerta. Llevando en brazos el cuerpo inerte de Edward a pesar de una visible cojera.

Tras de él, un par de militares ayudando a caminar a Alphonse. Pero ya no la gran armadura, si no aquel Alphonse de sus recuerdos crecido con los años. Habiendo recuperado su cuerpo.

Se abrazaron para llorar aquella perdida, lloraron juntos a partir de ese momento y para siempre. Algún día, Alphonse lo superaría y volvería a levantarse. Volvería a caminar y a encontrar una razón mas para pelear.

Pero no ella, ella jamás lo haría, ella jamás volvería a sonreír y a partir de entonces su alma se quedaría en las piezas rotas que mostró en aquel instante. Cuando se dio cuenta de la muerte de Edward.

Su amado Edward.

Su querido alquimista.

.

.

.

–Por favor... el Fhurer esta muerto y estamos a la mitad de un ataque – dijo Antón acercándose a los demás militares que antes cuidaban de Winry. Tomó uno de los sables que Bradley mantenía en aquella pared para usarlo de bastón – Por favor, sé que no tengo el menor rango aquí y que existen muchos muy capaces. Pero debemos ponernos de acuerdo.

–¿El Fhurer esta muerto?

–Sí... –un momento para mirar a Winry y Alphonse que lloraban. Solo ellos subieron a la superficie para llevar a los hermanos mientras el resto seguía a Dante. Todos estaban furiosos, aquella mujer no duraría mucho.

–Pero... nadie podría mata a su excelencia.

Y entonces, su mente comenzó a trabajar de manera extraña. Miró hacia atrás, hacia todo lo que había ocurrido desde hacía tanto tiempo, hacia todo lo que Bradley y aquellos que manejaban a Bradley habían hecho.

Miró hacia adelante, hacia donde debía caminar aquel que tomara al titulo. Todo lo que tendría que atravesar, todo lo que se tenía que componer. Y todo el poder en sus manos.

Hacia los pecados del pasado, a la muerte de un par de doctores, mucho tiempo atras en un desierto. Personas inocentes que solo hacían lo que consideraban correcto. Y que aun así muriron.

Y dijo.

–Mustang, el alquimista de la flama mató al Fhurer. Debemos detenerlo y destruirlo. Hay que reunir a todos los capaces de subir a esa silla ahora mismo, a todos los que tengan el rango suficiente.

–¿Bajo que rango da esas ordenes?

–Yo era el asistente del Fhurer, conozco bien el movimiento de esta oficina. Por favor, por favor. Solo mientras se decide a la mejor persona para guiarnos en esta locura, confíen en mi.

Aquellos soldados se miraron un poco antes de cuadrarse.

–Señor, sí, señor.

Y salir a buscar a aquellos que cumplieran con el perfil. Militares de altos rangos que pudieran subir a la silla del Fhurer, que guiaran al país.

–El alquimista de acero murió protegiendo al Fhurer Bradley. Que su cuerpo, sea llevado hasta su tierra y se le rindan los honores que le merecen allá. Encárguense también de su hermano y su prometida. Recuerden que tratan con los familiares de un héroe.

Se llevaron a Winry y Alphonse para dejar sola la oficina. Aun no era el momento de sentarse.

El mismo crayón de antes del bolsillo. Pintar un circulo alrededor de la salida de salida de emergencia de la oficina. Cerrarla completamente, olvidarse de que alguna vez existió ese paso. Y comenzar a caminar.

.

.

.

–Reunidos, señor.

Acercarse a la mesa aun cojeando, aun sangrando de aquella herida en una pantorrilla. Colocar las manos sobre el mueble y mirarlos a todos. Decirles con acento decidido.

–Señores, nuestro líder a muerto. Muerto a manos de sus enemigos, peleando hasta el final como un león, muerto al ser superado y acribillado pero luchando hasta su ultimo aliento. Es necesario decidir quien ocupara ese lugar y las acciones que realizara. No hay tiempo para un consenso, no hay tiempo para un juicio ni una ascensión por merito. Es necesario un nuevo líder. Y ustedes son soldados entrenados, hombres con el poder de hacerlo, militares que han dedicado toda su vida al servicio del pueblo.

Un instante mientras se miraban entre sí. Mientras parecían ponerse de acuerdo en el nombre mientras Antón miraba la superficie de la mesa, cual si le doliera todo lo que estaba diciendo.

–Ustedes... que tuvieron tratos con esos homúnculos conociendo sus planes. ¡Yo soy el único digno de tomar esa silla!

Mostrando un nuevo guante, con motivos muy diferentes a los de siempre. Un circulo y triángulos, una salamandra, un material diferente. Que al chasquear los dedos, generó la chispa necesaria para encender el fuego.

La magia del alquimista de la llama que lo envolvió todo, excepto a él.

Muertos los peces gordos, por fin podía tomar el puesto mas importante.

.

.

.

El punto de reunión, perdido el pasadizo que debería llevarlos hasta la oficina del Fhurer se encontraban cerca del laboratorio numero cuatro. En donde se hacía el conteo de bajas y se ayudaban a los heridos. Era necesario enviar a alguien al cuartel para que averiguara lo ocurrido.

Pero de repente se escucharon las sirenas y las alarmas. Se vieron los vehículos que se acercaban decididos y que les cerraban el paso.

Y detrás de ellos, sobre uno de los tanques, con un nuevo uniforme blanco y portando un sable a modo de bastón. El alquimista del trueno quien ordenaba a sus tropas.

–¡Ahí esta el asesino del Fhurer! ¡Detengan a Mustang!

Haciendo avanzar a toda la infantería. Enfrentándose de pronto al muro de llamas del enemigo. Se daba la orden de retroceder, de no enfrentar a Mustang y permitirle el escape. De regresar de inmediato al cuartel. No se conocían las fuerzas de los sublevados ni su posición total.

Ya después se encargarían de Roy Mustang.

–Volverás –susurraba Antón para si mismo – No vas a rendirte y tengo que enfrentarte. Me declaras la guerra Roy, y yo la acepto. Una guerra entre dos alquimistas de guantes blancos.

.

.

.

Funeral de héroe para Edward, veinte salvas al aire y marchas militares mientras la caja bajaba a su última morada. Una tumba sencilla como deseaba el hermano del héroe alquimista. Quien ofreció la vida tratando de proteger al anterior Fhurer.

Antón, declarado ya máximo regidor por el acta de secesión emergente, tomaba su rango con autoridad y severidad. Muchos juicios buscando a aquellos que siguieran a Mustang. Enfrentamientos aislados en cuarteles alejados con las fuerzas de este.

Pero extrañamente, los verdaderos implicados, podían moverse y huir sin ser investigados. Como si esperara a que lo llevaran directamente a la guarida del alquimista de la flama.

Alphonse intentó intercambiar palabras con él, pero le fue imposible. No cualquier persona podía hablar con el Fhurer, mucho menos desde que las fuerzas de Mustang le obligaban a elevar los niveles de seguridad.

Pero este le notó, detuvo su caminata para mirarlo como si deseara también hablar. Pero en lugar de eso, le susurró a pesar de la distancia, asegurándose de que pudiera leerle los labios.

"Morirás"

Y después se retiró con sus gentes.

.

.

.

Antón sentado en el escritorio revisando los documentos. Todos sus asistentes y casi todos sus subordinados tenían mayor edad que él y le temían. Criticarlo a él o su autoridad tenía un destino desconocido. Seguramente terrible. Gente a la que no se le volvía a ver.

Un momento en que pidió se le dejara solo para descansar un poco. Para respirar. Para calmarse, se sentía cada vez mas agobiada.

Y de pronto, algo comenzó a moverse en un rincón sin que este pareciera prestarle atención.

–¿Vienes a vengarte? –preguntó él a la homúnculo de agua que acababa de aparecer.

–Pasó algo.

–Dante esta muerta, ya lo sé.

–Pasó algo conmigo... y necesito ayuda de alguien que sepa alquimia.

Antón la miró, dejando de lado el té.

–Te haré el favor, si tú me haces un favor a mi.

.

.

.

Winry se encontraba tan mal, tan mal.

Debían obligarla a comer, se pasaba todo el día llorando y continuamente tenían que ir a sacarla del cementerio. Donde por horas lloraba sobre la tumba de Edward. Donde todo el tiempo estaban sus pensamientos.

Se marchitaba, la joven Winry se moría en vida y Alphonse no podía hacer nada por ella.

Todo su conocimiento sobre ciencia, habilidad para transmutar sin círculo, todos sus viajes conociendo mundo. Y nada de eso le servia para sanar el alma de su querida amiga, de su amada hermana.

Las noticias de central le llegaban muy raramente, pero por lo que se decía, la situación se estaba normalizando. Con una fuerte justicia militar para evitar levantamientos populares y un Fhurer tan joven que parecía una broma.

Pero que rápidamente había comenzado un reinado de sangre.

No tenía tiempo para esos problemas, su problema mas importante era Winry, ayudarla y mantenerla viva, hacerle sentir mejor.

Aunque no sabía como.

.

.

.

La anterior asistente del Fhurer, la señorita Douglas regresaba para servir durante la nueva gestión. Decía estar fuera durante todo el conflicto tratando de proteger la vida. Pues al ser tan cercana al Fhurer se le podrirá considerar objetivo importante.

Y ahora acompañaba a su nuevo jefe a una visita en donde nadie les abría.

Forzar la puerta por los otros soldados para investigar y entrar previniendo una emboscada. Nada importante, solo que la inquilina quedó nuevamente atrapada en una montaña de libros al caer.

–Señorita Schieska – le dijo Antón ya después de liberarla – Quiero contarle algo, quiero decirle todo lo que pienso hacer y después voy a pedirle que me ayude, que se una a mi. No es forzoso, usted no es objetivo de investigación ni lo será nunca, su trabajo en el ejercito no peligrara ni le seguirá nadie, acepte o no mi proposición. Pero estoy seguro de que no va a negarse.

–¿Por qué yo?

–Por que la conozco un poco y sé de que color es su alma. Sé que es mucho mas fuerte de lo que aparente y lo que voy a pedirle, no podrá hacerlo nadie con alma débil.

.

.

.

Y Mustang llegó en persona a Resembool, buscando al alquimista de ojos dorados para pedirle se uniera a él en la lucha en contra de Antón. En contra del traidor que se aprovechó de aquella batalla y de la muerte de Edward para hacerse de poder.

Dudó mucho antes de darle una respuesta, Mustang no lo esperó y solo le dio un lugar en donde podría encontrar al grupo de la resistencia.

Un día, se despertó mirando a Winry salir con Den, su perro, al jardín. Y sintió que ya podía ocuparse de nuevo del mundo.

De estar vivo, Edward iría para lograr salvar el país.

-¿De verdad tienes que irte? – le preguntó Winry aquella noche.

–El país esta en crisis, tenemos que salvar a las personas. Los alquimistas se deben al pueblo. Pero tú me preocupas mucho.

–Vete... yo te prometo que voy a hacer lo posible por ya no llorar y que voy a fabricar de nuevo automails. Que voy a estar bien.

Abrazó a la joven de manera desesperada, sintiéndose mal por dejarla. Pero quería hacerle sentir que el mundo continuaba quería decirle eso. Y debía mostrárselo con hechos.

No podían pasarse la vida entera llorando por su perdida.

.

.

.

El nuevo Fhurer visitando una tienda, en donde le atendió un hombre de cabello rubio y eterno cigarrillo. Pero que se movía en una silla de ruedas. Lo que no le impidió amenazarlo con una escopeta.

Sin sentir miedo, Antón se sentó en la mesa, frente a él y colocó en el mueble el objeto de la negociación. Una pequeña piedra roja que brillaba con la fuerza de la sangre.

–Intercambio equivalente. Yo te ofrezco de regreso tus piernas si me escuchas. Y en cuanto escuches mis planes, serás libre de seguirme o no. Esto es una piedra filosofal y sirve para hacer transmutaciones imposibles. Y yo estoy estudiando mucha alquimia medicinal. No serás un reto.

–¿Qué me impide ir a contarle todo esto a Mustang?

–No va a creerte, pensara que es solo un truco de mi parte para que piense cosas raras para que baje la guardia. Si tanto estimas a Mustang, ¿por qué no te me unes, sigues mis ordenes y les pasas toda la información que quieras a tus amigos?

–No confió en ti – pero Havoc había ya bajando la escopeta.

–En cuanto me escuches, Havoc, vas a desear seguirme y me seguirás hasta el final.

El soldado dudó un poco mas, mirando a Schieska quien ya parecía seguir a ese muchacho. Y después de todo, solo tenía que escuchar para que le regresaran sus piernas.

Para volver a ser una persona completa otra vez.

.

.

.

Winry era ya buena para mentirle al mundo entero, para hacerle creer hasta a su abuela que ya todo estaba bien. Que solo de vez en cuando se deprimía al pensar en Edward.

Podía fingir una sonrisa perfecta en medio de la gente. Podía ir a las celebraciones del pueblo a ayudarles a los demás y sonreír y bailar por la música. Podía reír.

Pero dentro de ella, todo seguía roto, las lagrimas seguían fluyendo y las heridas en su corazón no sanarían nunca. Dentro de su cuerpo era carente de alma y nada le importaba.

De vez en cuando se sorprendía cuando en medio de su dolor, llegaba a lastimarse con sus herramientas pero no sentía ningún dolor.

Por que el sufrimiento de su alma era tanto, que minimizaba cualquier cosa que le pasara a su cuerpo.

Vestía de colores alegres a pesar de tener el alma destruida.

Reía de las demás personas a pesar de que su corazón lloraba en todo momento.

Decía sentirse bien cuando cada instante era una eternidad de dolor seguida de una eternidad mas.

Su único deseo era que aquella vida terminara para poder reunirse con Edward.

.

.

.

Una entrevista en un café cercano al cuartel, una habitación en donde nadie les interrumpiera. Catherine, la mas joven de la familia Armstrong y el nuevo Fhurer hablaban.

–Aun si conocieras mis planes y mis ideales, no vas a seguirme. Eres demasiado niña y demasiado ignorante de la verdad del mundo como para convencerte. Así que esta es mi oferta. Alex Luis y Olivia apoyaron a Mustang y este es un asesino buscado. Quien está organizando revueltas y planeá un golpe de estado. Podría mandarlos ejecutar sin juicio en cualquier momento. Acusar también a tus padres y confiscar todas las posesiones familiares Armstrong por sospecha de apoyar terroristas.

–¿Por qué me amenazas a mi? –preguntaba la joven con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Ya debía ser una mujer, pero en una casa donde era tan consentida, su mente seguía siendo la de una niña.

–Quiero que me ayudes, que nos envíes mensajes cada vez que alguien llegue a la casa de tu familia. Estoy seguro de que será el punto de contacto. Y si cumples bien y no me traicionas, haré que tus hermanos salgan bien librados de cualquier intervención de mi parte y tu familia estará siempre segura.

–No sé...

–Los Armstrong se distinguen por ser fuertes. Tanto en cuerpo como en alma, como tu hermana mayor Olivia, la genérala. ¿Tienes la fuerza necesaria para salvar a toda tu familia? ¿O prefieres tener la fuerza para verlos ir a todos a prisión y quedar tú en la miseria?

–Esta bien – decía ella ya llorando.

–Algún día comprenderás, jovencita, que estas en el bando correcto.

.

.

.

Era difícil para Mustang y su grupo conseguir apoyo. Antón mantenía una mano de hierro sobre central y una serie de homicidios y desapariciones que estaban quitando del camino a todo el que pudiera amenazar su cargo.

Pero fuera de la capital, la ayuda estaba fluyendo de manera generosa. Reconstrucción de pueblos, construcción de caminos, apertura de fabricas de la milicia. Se estaba ganando el favor del populacho para que fuera mas difícil que se levantaran inconformes.

Y el maldito lo estaba logrando.

A los ojos del mundo, el grupo de Mustang se estaba volviendo el grupo de los malos. Pero era extraño, en ningún lado se mencionaba el nombre ni el rostro del alquimista de la flama. Desaparecer la imagen del enemigo, hasta de la prensa se servía Kalashnikov para pelear contra sus enemigos.

.

.

.

Unión de nuevo a los soldados de Brigss para planear una atraque conjunto. Entrada desde uno de los laboratorios de investigación mas lleno de gente y civiles. Difícil pensar que sería ahí. Maquinas del norte que excavarían para aparecer de pronto en el interior del cuartel.

Sangre, muerte y la destrucción de aquel falso niño que juega a ser Fhurer.

Pero alguien avisó antes y fueron sorprendidos cuando apenas se organizaban. Los trenes desde Brigs detenidos, inspeccionados y regresados a su origen con fuerte vigilancia.

Alex Luis apresado al quedarse detrás cubriendo la retirada de sus compañeros. La primera vez que el mayor mostró sus claras ideas sobre el mandato. Hasta antes de eso, seguía mostrándose como el perfecto militar siguiendo ordenes.

–¿Qué sigue? –preguntaba el calvo esposado y sometido ante la presencia del Fhurer.

–Sigue que le vas a servir a mis planes.

–Jamás.

–Mustang cree que alguien de tu grupo los esta delatando y seguramente siente miedo de todos sus compañeros. Por eso será muy sospechoso si Alex Luis Armstrong termina escapando mágicamente. No te volverá a creer ni comentar plan alguno. Te perderá como aliado aunque sigas luchando a su lado. Suéltenlo y déjenlo escapar.

Dos pájaros de un tiro, conservar la promesa a Catherine, la hermanita de los Armstrong, y hacerle perder un compañero a Mustang.

Y mientras Mustang seguía jugando al golpe de estado, los planes, y los estudios y los crímenes continuaban. A su disposición, todas las investigaciones realizadas a nombre de Bradley. Tanto y tanto conocimiento útil y por comprender.

.

.

.

Mensajes constantes con Resembool, aunque siempre por segundas o terceras personas que le contaban todo lo que ocurría en su pueblo. Winry estaba mucho mejor y casi llegaba la fiesta anual en el pueblo de Alphonse. Quería ir a ver como seguía su amiga.

Quería también visitar la tumba de su hermano.

Una discusión muy fuerte con Mustang al respecto, gritos e insultos cruzando el aire. Su líder moral, el alquimista de la flama, en franca pelea contra uno de sus aliados mas fuertes, el gran alquimista sin circulo.

Terminaron gritándose muchas cosas y con Alphonse expulsado del grupo de resistencia. Aunque si tomaba todas las precauciones al volver para que no lo siguieran y pedía después una disculpa, todo terminaría bien.

O al menos eso era lo que él esperaba.

.

.

.

Un viaje mas en el tren de la oficina del Fhurer, pero en esta ocasión rumbo al desierto, un lugar que ningún interés parecía tener para nadie. Excepto para el mismo Fhurer. Si esos eran sus gustos, entonces las siguientes vacaciones serian a un lugar a un mas terrible.

Cerca de lo que alguna vez se llamó Ishbal, una tierra en donde documentos antiguos y grabados de los templos abandonados le sirvieron mucho. Y después recibir al grupo enviado hasta Xerxes, en el desierto que les separaba de Shin, para revisar sus datos.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que ya lo tenía todo, de que todo lo que necesitaba para sus planes ya estaba listo.

Momento de irse, de ir rumbo a Resembool para cumplir su promesa.

.

.

.

Winry convivía con los niños del festival con emoción. Las competencias de esquilar ovejas o lanzar herraduras siempre emocionaban a la gente. La música ya llenaba el aire.

Y lo mejor de todo, era la visita de Al para la celebración. Seguro se quedaría a dormir en casa y platicarían mucho, casi hasta el amanecer pues hacía mucho que no se veían desde que el muchacho entró a la resistencia.

Se suponía que Winry estaba feliz, que estaba contenta y le sonreirá a todo el mundo.

A pesar de su alma quebrada. A pesar de que se sentía llena de deseos de terminarlo todo y olvidarse de ellos. De ir al cementerio con Edward, por que Edward estaba solo allá abajo. Por que no tenía con quien charlar o a quien sonreírle, quien se burlara de su estatura. A quien tratar de impresionar con su alquimia y sus habilidades de pelea.

Y entonces la detonación.

Por ordenes de Alphonse todos a cubierto, dentro del solar principal para protegerse. Mirarlo por las ventanas mientras se lanzaba a la batalla. Esa mujer, la que acompañaba a Antón.. ella era la madre de Ed y Al.

Según le contó su amigo, uno de los homúnculos tenía esa forma, pero se suponía que todos los homúnculos fueron destruidos hacia ya tanto tiempo.

Que toda esa pesadilla se quedó atrás.

Pero mientras se desarrollaba la pelea, un dolor extraño se presentó en el corazón de Winry. Un dolor que sobresalía entre la herida normal que siempre tenía.

La preocupación por Al, el deseo de que estuviera bien. Por una vez no todo dentro de ella era sufrimiento y deseo de morir. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo quería otra cosa, quería que Al estuviera bien.

No quería perderlo también.

Aun cuando Antón entraba buscándola, no podía sentir miedo, la preocupación era lo mas importante en su corazón. Y al ver como, después de una supuesta victoria, Al era vencido y tratado como muerto. Mas barreras dentro de ella se rompieron.

También amenazaba a la abuela, los vecinos, los niños. Todos estaban en peligro y por todos se sentía preocupada.

–¡ES LO QUE TU DESEABAS!

Culpa.

Culpa.

Pidió un deseo, lo pidió con todas sus fuerzas, lo pidió tanto. Y ahora llegaba Antón para cumplirlo. Pero no se limitaría a hacer que todo terminara.

Destruiría el mundo por partes antes. Todo iría terminando y al final, solo al final, sería ella quien acabara.

Alphonse no estaba vencido, se levantó del suelo, aun con sus heridas. Atacó a su enemigo y le arrebató la espada que llevaba. Amenazándolo después con la muerte. Pero a Antón no le importaba morir, lo sentía, lo sabía.

Y si Elric lo hacía, su alma quedaría tan manchada por aquella muerte que tal vez nunca podría recuperarse.

Al era el noble de los hermanos, él era el que trataba de ayudar, quien salvaba gatos, quien pensaba en la gente.

Y solo unas horas antes, nada de esto parecía tener ninguna importancia. Ahora su corazón ardía con toda una gama de sentimientos que nada tenían que ver con Edward.

Edward estaba muerto, sí. Pero debía preocuparse por alguien mas.

Así que lo enterró dentro de su corazón, una vez más Edward murió dentro de sus sentimientos y se levantó para gritar.

–¡Basta!

.

.


	8. Capitulo 8 Si yo fuera él

Capitulo 8: Si yo fuera él, te podría proteger.

–¡Basta! ¡Ya basta, por favor! No mas, deténganse.

–Jamás –respondió Antón sacando chispas de su guante, sin importarle que el cuello ya le estuviera sangrando de donde Al le presionaba una espada de hoja ornamentada. –Mátame, hazlo alquimista de la sombra dorada. Termina ahora con mi vida y veremos como te atreves a decirte alquimista. ¿De que te sirve ahora ser capaz de desdoblar tu alma?

Alphonse tenía miedo de hacerlo. Nunca antes tuvo la vida de una persona entre las manos, nunca antes se vio obligado a decidir.

Y ahora, con un suave movimiento lo haría, salvaría a sus seres queridos, sería un heroe. Pero el costo... el precio para que ese intercambio tendría en su alma era demasiado.

– Antón – Winry se acercaba a pesar de las suplicas de su abuela – No deseo que hagas esto.

Esto le relajó de repente, cual si algo que no deseara escuchar. Se olvidó por completo de Alphonse y le dirigió a ella la mirada.

–Es la única manera. Mis enemigos, el mundo y luego todos. Es la única forma.

–Pero la gente cambia, y los deseos de la gente también cambian.

Se separó del alquimista rubio y se acercó un poco a ella.

–¿Qué debo hacer entonces? – se estaba desesperando – ¡¿Quién debe morir?! ¿A quien debo matar? ¿A quien destruir? Dímelo tú, dímelo. Solo cuéntame tu deseo y el mundo entero será movido para lograrlo. Y el mundo destruiré para entregártelo

.

Si pudiera volar como un ave tras de ti

.

–Nadie debe morir... no hay nada que puedas hacer.

–Si no tienes deseos, es lo mismo que desear que todo acabe. Y esa es mi misión.

–No, Antón. Sí hay algo que deseo. Pero hay deseos que no pueden ser cumplidos por nadie mas que por uno mismo.

Se acercó a ella con paso decidido, mirándola a los ojos como si quisiera ahora enfrentarla.

–Winry Rockbell. ¿Cuál es tu deseo?

.

_**te podría ayudar a sanar tu corazón**_

.

"Edward esta muerto, y jamás va a volver. Nunca volveremos a verlo. Y por mas que eso me duela y que estoy segura de que voy a llorar cada vez que lo diga – a pesar del dolor del gesto y las lagrimas seguía aguantándole la mirada al muchacho – Tengo que aceptarlo. Aprender a vivir con mi dolor, reencontrar eso por lo que tanto deseaba vivir. Dejar de fingir ante todos que estoy feliz cuando deseaba morir."

"Antón Kalashnikov... mi deseo no puede ser cumplido por el Fhurer, ni dios, ni nadie. Deseo vivir y deseo ser feliz viviendo a pesar de que Edward no esta"

"No hay nada que puedas hacer para cumplirlo así que te libero de tu promesa. No puedes cumplir mi deseo, vete."

.

_**y si puedo lograr que confíes mas en mi**_

.

Antón al principio confundido, miraba en todas direcciones como si buscara a alguien. Quien fuera que le dijera lo que debía hacer a continuación. Intentó decir algo sin alcanzar a completar palabras. Estaba perdido, de pronto estaba perdido sin ningún lugar a donde ir. Miró nuevamente a Winry y de pronto adoptó un aire derrotado. No había ya nada que decir.

Así que con una mirada triste, se retiró el guante para tirarlo a un lado.

–Todo esto... todo lo hice por ti. Por que te amaba. Por que te amo.

Ella lo abrazó.

–Lo siento, lo siento tanto. Yo no merezco que alguien me quiera así. No con estos sentimientos tan oscuros y con los ojos marcados con tantas lagrimas. Perdóname, Antón. Pero quiero volver a ser feliz por mis propias fuerzas.

Un largo instante de silenció, tras del cual el alquimista del trueno comenzó a retirarse.

.

_**yo podría curar tus heridas con mi amor.**_

.

–Es bueno que tu alma pueda dejar de llorar. Al menos en los pocos minutos que le quedan a este mundo. Juliet, trae a Armstrong y vámonos de aquí. El mundo sigue... el maldito mundo sigue caminando. –recoger la espada para meterla en su funda.

–Espera –le alcanzó Alphonse impidiéndole el pasó. Se veía en un estado tan lamentable después de la pelea. Seguro que él estaba igual. – ¿a dónde la llevas?

–Ella estar bien.

–No voy a dejar que...

–¡NO ESTOY DE HUMOR, ELRIC! –tocándose el tatuaje con una mano y señalándolo con la otra. En el exterior la lluvia seguía con fuerza – Ya te dije que ella estaría bien y si me obligas a atacarte te prometo que esta vez sí te vas a morir aunque tenga que morir contigo.

Dejándolo pasar, llevándose a su prisionera. En el exterior, el Fhurer recogió su bastón y se alejaron lentamente por el camino. Aunque no en dirección a la estación de trenes. Tal vez seguirlo y ver lo que intentaba.

En cuanto el suelo dejara de moverse, en cuanto dejara de mirar todas esas luces brillantes. Estaba en peor estado de lo que creía y perdió el sentido rápidamente.

.

.

.

Si pudiera soplar como el viento mas veloz

.

–¿Sigues con tu tontería de destruir este país con tu alquimia? ¿No fue suficiente que ella te dijera que de detuvieras? –le preguntó Olivia molesta al ser obligada a caminar.

–Este país, este asqueroso y despreciable país debe ser destruido. Todo sobre él, no deben quedar ni siquiera los recuerdos.

–¿Y a cuantos piensas matar? ¿Cuántos sacrificios son suficientes para ti?

–Muchos... muchísimos.

–No te das cuenta de que tu plan fue estúpido, de que todo lo que hiciste no sirvió para nada.

Detenerse en el camino para mirarla a los ojos. Y con una sonrisa complacida, cual si lo anterior hubiese sido fingido, el muchacho la miraba. No estaba afectado.

–No, mi señora. Todo funcionó como en el plan. Todo se cumplió como en mis predicciones. De lo contrario hubiera tenido que matar a Alphonse. Y esta mujer jamás me hubiera permitido lastimar mas a uno de sus hijos.

–Ella solo es un homúnculo, nada tiene que ver con los Elric.

–Juliet, cuéntale. Dile lo que hiciste después de que el alquimista de acero creyó destruirte, por solo era cuestión de que tu piedra filosofal te regenerara.

.

.

_**te podría alcanzar y tocarte sin temor**_

.

.

"Pinako"

–¿Dónde? –levantó al mujer ligeramente la cabeza de su reposo. Miró después la botella de licor que sostenía en una mano. – Creo que ya bebi demasiado.

"Me recuerdas"

–Trisha... ¿dónde has estado? Tu tonto esposo estuvo aquí hace poco – le respondió la anciana a aquella voz que salía de ninguna parte.

"¿Recuerdas cuando lo conocí?"

–Claro, un caluroso día de verano. Tú eras solo una niña y él un forastero que apenas llegaba. Quisiste llevarlo a bailar y Homenheim se negó. Lo recuerdo muy bien.

"¿Y después?"

-Se fue, muchos años hasta que regreso y tu serías un poco menor que ahora Winry. Fuiste a recibirlo a la entrada del pueblo y le dijiste que le querías. Y el te respondió con su tontería natural: Mi jovencita...

"Tal vez también quisiera yo quererla. Pero no soy una buena persona" –interrumpió el homúnculo completando.

–Y cuatro años después te casabas con él. Y en la boda volvió a decir lo mismo.

"Pero junto a usted estoy seguro, soy una mejor persona. Y haré todo lo posible para que sea feliz"

–Cuantos tontos recuerdos.

.

.

.

_**si pudiera brillar como luna llena yo**_

.

–Eso es imposible –dijo Olivia mientras la lluvia amainaba.

–No para un buen alquimista –respondió Antón indicándole que siguiera caminando. – Es normal que el homúnculo tenga recuerdos del alquimista que lo hizo. Recuerdos del propio creador que entran en la transmutación. Pero cuando Juliet puede recordar cosas que sus hijos nunca pudieron saber. Y que esas cosas son reales y comprobables.

–¿Es su alma?

–Es una transmutación humana con un ligero fallo al final. Los Elric lo lograron, trajeron de regresó a su madre.

–¡Si eres la madre de esos niños impide lo que este loco va a hacer!

–¿Quieres saber como va a ser destruido este mundo, Olivia? Havoc aprovechará el buen corazón de Mustang que le impide matar a alguien que esta desarmado para entrar a su guarida. Ya ahí usara lo que le di.

.

.

.

–¿Qué dice? –preguntaban los demás mientras Mustang leía el documento. En un lugar muy lejano, mientras el rubio del cigarrillo seguia inmovilizado contra la pared, siendo amenazado por muchas armas.

–No lo puedo creer –respondió el alquimista de la flama.

.

.

.

–Llegamos.

–¿Aquí?

–Aquí terminara todo. – Una sonrisa y después se coloco detrás de ella. Mientras esta escuchaba como desenvainaba la espada. Por la espalda el maldito, la mataría sin mirarla a los ojos. Tal vez intentar algo, pero el homunculo de agua seguía ahí.

¿Así se terminaba todo? ¿Inmovilizada como un prisionero? ¿Sin poder pelear por su vida? ¿Así moría la general Olivia Armstrong?

Pero sus ataduras se aflojaron y al voltear, Antón le ofrecía la espada envainada.

–¿Qué demonios?

–Ya me canse de fingir, señorita Olivia. Su espada y su pistola, tómelos.

–¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?

Alejarse un poco para buscar donde sentarse.

–Voy a contarle, señorita Olivia, todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo mientras perdíamos el tiempo aquí. El Amentris que usted conoce no existe ya. Y al terminar, voy a pedirle un favor. Puede usted negarse, claro esta. Pero me parece que no me haría usted la descortesía.

.

.

.

–Es una carta de renuncia firmada y sellada por el Fhurer. Renuncia a su puesto.

.

.

.

_**te podría guiar en la noche mas feroz**_

.

Son dos documentos, uno de ellos es la renuncia del Fhurer. En donde salgo de mi cargo y nombro a mi sucesor directo e inmediato a Mustang. Desde que él abra el sello de la carta, se convertirá en el máximo dirigente de este país.

Havoc lo llevara a la estación norte en donde Schieska la espera en el ya vació, tren del Fhurer. Después de liberar a todos tus hombres a las afueras de central.

.

.

.

–Pasen –les recibía la mujer de lentes con una sonrisa a Mustang y su comitiva, fuertemente armados. Esperaban una emboscada o una trampa. No podía estar pasando nada así.

.

.

.

"Schieska tiene un salvo conducto que le permite a ella y una persona pasar por todos los controles hasta la oficina del Fhurer. El salvoconducto incluye bien claro el nombre de Mustang por lo que nadie le hará nada hasta que llegue a la oficina principal"

.

.

.

La puerta se abrió mientras Roy preparaba los guantes. Ahí debía esta la trampa, ahí debía ser el final de la pelea.

.

.

.

¿Y entonces lo matas?

.

.

.

La oficina estaba vacía.

.

.

.

Como le dije antes, me he cansado de fingir. La dictadura de Bradley, el mundo como lo conocemos, ha sido destruido. Nada queda de ese pasado terrible. Ahora empieza la era de Mustang y estoy seguro de que él lo hará bien.

Mucha sangre, muchos sacrificios fueron necesarios para esto. Havoc, bajo mis ordenes, asesinó a todo aquel que tuvo tratos o conocimiento de los homúnculos. La milicia esta libre de aquellos que alguna vez colaboraron para destruir este país.

Mucha gente, muchísima que murió bajo la excusa de mi sed de poder. Casi todos los altos rangos, mucha gente que solo seguía ordenes. El camino esta libre para el alquimista de la flama, para que pueda ser un buen rey.

Pero Schieska todavía tiene una orden.

.

.

.

–Con su permiso, señor Mustang. –se acercó a la ventana para agitar un pañuelo y un grupo de militares comenzó su trabajo. Una brutal cantidad de sobres cerrados comenzaron a ser repartidos por el cuartel y muchos mas entre los ciudadanos.

.

.

.

Debemos avisarle al mundo quien es su nuevo Fhurer, debemos hacerles ver que yo era el malo de todo y que Mustang los esta liberando. Darle su lugar y su poder a nuestro nuevo rey. Ahora, le toca a él decidir.

Hay un segundo documento, el que me costó mas trabajo. Es la orden para aplicar el plan de democracia. Contiene los planes para crear un senado, la división de los territorios y la forma en que deben llevarse a cabo las elecciones. Todo listo, solo debe darse la orden de comenzar. Pero no esta firmado ni lleva ningún sello. La única copia del plan esta en la caja fuerte de la oficina principal.

Si él decide ser el Fhurer, estoy seguro de que lo hara bien. O si decide instaurar la democracia, la conducirá por buen termino. Todo lo toca a él, la mas grande de las decisiones.

Subí a esa silla, hice todo el trabajo sucio y pesado y ahora bajo de ahí para dejar que un hombre de verdad gobierne... ¿No consideras a eso, destruir todo un país?

–A eso te referías con destruir este mundo. –tratando de comprender todo lo que debería estar pasando en central, la rubia pensaba.

Un gesto de Antón como si se tratara de algo muy obvio.

–Por eso Havoc me siguió, por eso Schieska me siguió. Pero nos hemos manchado tanto las manos en el proceso que tal vez no merezcamos llamarnos ciudadanos. Havoc será perdonado pero echado del ejercito, regresara a casa con su tienda y su familia. Y Schieska, estoy seguro, terminara como investigadora en algún lado. Tal vez Hawkeye no pueda con todas las responsabilidades y solo Juliet conoce esa oficina mejor que Schieska.

-¿Y por que luchaste entonces contra él? ¿Por que no ayudarlo en lugar de estorbarle?

Una mirada a la gris lejanía, a donde las cortinas de agua seguían callendo con menor fuerza cada vez. Hacía los recuerdos.

-Por que las manos de Mustang estan manchadas de sangre inocente. Y eso lo vuelve cobarde. Trataría tontamente de instaurar una justicia en donde nadie muriera, de trabajar en conjunto con todos los seguidores de Dante que seguían en el poder. Y ellos le impedirían y al final no lograría nada y sería hechado de esa silla, recordado como el peor dirigente de nunca. Solo tú, Amrstrong, reina del hielo, tendrías el poder de subir a esa silla e impartir justicia con el filo de tu espada y el poder de tus armas. Solo tú hubieses logrado el mundo que yo deseaba ver.

-Debiste darmelo entonces, yo te hubiera entendido.

-Pero Mustang es mi maestro, pero a él le debo todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo. Claro que es logico que lo ayudaría. Que me dejaría la vida por ayudarlos. Y eso hice, subí a esa silla, adopte el maligno lugar y manche mis manos con tanta sangre. Hice el trabajo mas difícil y pesado y al final bajo de ahí para dejar gobernar a un verdadero hombre.

Olivia se le acercó para mirarlo a los ojos, seriedad en aquella preciosa mirada azul.

-¿Eres uno de ellos?

-¿Mi marca? --de nuevo mostrando el dorso de la mano con su tatuaje rojo. - Esto es solo una marca, pero me he preocupado por que suficiente gente la vea. Y cuando la generala Oliva Armstrong regrese a Central y les diga que destruyó a dos homunculos con le poder de su espada, ayudada por Schiezka que le ayudó a liberarse, entonces todos me daran por muerto. Solo soy una persona, solo era el rey de este pais.

–¿Y que haces aquí entonces? ¿Qué hacen los dos? ¿Solo vinieron a darle una sacudida a esa niña para que deje de llorar?

Antón se levantó alejandose un poco, cual si la ignorara. Y a pesar de la lluvia comenzó a descubrirse el torso, mostrando una gran cantidad de tatuajes en toda la piel cubierta por la ropa. Algo que parecía un circulo de transmutación muy complejo.

–Aproveché ese puesto para conseguir toda la información de sus malignas investigaciones. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con la piedra filosofal y la transmutación humana. Hoy cumpliré la promesa que le hice a Winry. Ella volverá a sonreír.

Abrió los brazos al viento, parado sobre la tumba de Edward Elric.

–Quieres traerlo a la vida. ¿Vas a intentar una transmutación humana? ¿No dicen todos los alquimistas que eso es algo imposible?

–Lo es... completamente que lo es. A menos que tengas una piedra filosofal completa. Una que solo existe dentro de los homúnculos.

–Usaremos mi piedra – interrumpió Juliet – para la transmutación.

–¿Y no es peligroso?

–El mismo Edward murió logrando una transmutación humana exitosa. Juliet será destruida, y ella acepta ese destino. Lo que no sé es lo que me pasara a mi. Y ese es tu papel. Olivia Milia Armstrong, te pido, te suplico que al terminar esta transmutación. Sin importar el resultado, uses esa espada para terminar con mi vida. Me quites de mi sufrimiento.

–¿Matarte?

–Dijiste que lo harías muchas veces hoy, te pido que cumplas con tu amenaza.

–¿Te quieres morir? – de nuevo era la gran general severa y ruda.

–Ya cumplí todas mis promesas, cometí todos los pecados posibles, seré odiado y repudiado por el mundo. La única persona a la que amo no me mira si no al fantasma de aquel al que jure ayudar... Y sin embargo me siento orgulloso, me siento orgulloso de todo lo que hice. De mis aciertos y de mis errores. De ser un peón, alquimista, rey y demonio. Y de ese orgullo, Edward volverá y será la labor de Winry cuidarlo y protegerlo.

Olivia cerró los ojos por un instante. Ya dejaba de llover y pronto el sol de atardecer pasaría por entre esas nubes.

–Yo lo haré, te prometo que morirás después de tu transmutación. Ni siquiera sabrás si lo lograste.

–Muchas gracias Olivia. –voltear a donde Juliet la esperaba, parada también sobre la tumba de su hijo. –¿Lista Juliet?

–Ahora entiendo a Lujuria, queriendo volverse una humana, queriendo poder morir. Ya es suficiente.

Una ultima sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos. Esperando el final.

Antón comenzó a recitar.

–Si yo fuera una flor, tan efímera y fugaz. En tus manos sabré florecer y madurar. Y su puedo lograr tu sonrisa provocar, puedo irme feliz y en silencio marchitar...Winry, sé que vas a sonreír. – y sujetó a la homúnculo por los hombros. Creando una gran luz de transmutación.

.

.

.

"Yo le prometo, Winry Rockbell, que volvera a sonreir"

Solo para verte ser feliz

_**y liberarte de tu temor**_

_**en todo me puedo convertir,**_

_**transmutarme en un demonio o en un dios**_


	9. Y al final: Lagrimas mescladas

Al final: Las lagrimas mezcladas.

Las heridas de Alphonse no eran de gravedad, en su mayoría quemaduras superficiales producto de las descargas. Eran tan fácil provocar terribles lesiones con esos ataques, pero Antón prefirió en todo momento, lastimarlo lo menos posible.

Con ayuda de uno de los vecinos lo llevaron hasta la casa y ya lo atendían sobre el sofá principal. Refrescarle las áreas lastimadas y la abuela ya preparaba algo para las heridas.

Parecía como si su buen amigo se hubiera quedado dormido bajo el sol.

Aquella tarde, por primera vez desde que murió Edward, su corazón se llenó de sentimientos distintos al dolor de su perdida. Por primera vez sintió algo diferente. No importaba si era algo doloroso, no importaba si era desesperación. Por primera vez salía de aquella cárcel dentro de su alma que se construyó tanto tiempo atrás.

No se sentía, de pronto, capaz de sonreírle a la gente, de reír con la abuela. Ya no se sentía capaz de fingir. Pero algo dentro de ella, una extraña convicción le dictaba que algún día podría hacerlo de nuevo.

Pero esta vez de verdad, pero ahora en serió reiría y disfrutaría con sus amigos.

Por que no le mentía a Antón... ni podía retractarse de esas palabras. Su nuevo deseo era ser capaz de vivir sin Edward, de ser feliz y volver a sonreír sin él. Y algún día, con la ayuda de esas personas a las que tanto quería, entonces lo haría de nuevo.

Un deseo... un simple deseo en un momento doloroso se convirtió en algo terrible y lleno de sufrimiento para muchas personas. ¿Cuántos tuvieron que morir? ¿Cuántas cosas malas tuvieron que hacerse para cumplir ese deseo? Intercambió equivalente y el mundo estuvo a punto de pagar el preció.

Pero ya no mas.

Apenas tuviera tiempo, iría al cementerio una vez mas. Pero ahora no para desear quedarse ahí, si no para darle a Edward la cruz de oro que le guardó durante tanto tiempo y que Winry siempre conservaba junto al corazón. Mucho más desde el funeral.

Iba a dejar ir a Edward, que siguiera su camino y cruzara las puertas necesarias. Que continuara con ese viaje eterno y seguro que le alcanzaría algún día.

Pero no hoy.

Pero no pronto.

Antes tenía muchos años, y muchas risas y muchas cosas y muchas personas que conocer, entender, aprender... querer.

–Winry ¿qué pasa? –le preguntó Al despertando al verla llorar.

–Todo esta bien – le respondió ella abrazándolo. Refugiándose en su hombro para llorar. Para llorar con una desesperación como no lo había hecho desde aquella tarde en el cuartel de central.

Era muy extraño, Al solo la consolaba, pero ella no podría explicarle que aquellas lagrimas eran raras. Eran las lagrimas mezcladas de dolor y alivio. De herida y sanación.

Dejar salir todo su dolor y cicatrizar las heridas tras de eso. Y esas nuevas lagrimas lo estaban haciendo. Sanando su alma como la rara magia de los alquimistas podría sanar un cuerpo.

Por que cuando un árbol crece junto a una cerca tiene problemas con esta y sus alambres. Hay algunos que se tuercen y doblan por causa de esto y durante el resto de su vida muestran las cicatrices y el dolor que le causaron las púas.

Y algunos otros, crecen alrededor de estas marcas, las aceptan y las vuelven parte de ellos mismos. Las heridas, las púas y el dolor se encuentran ahí pero no les impiden crecer y ser bellos.

Así que aceptaba su dolor, su sufrimiento y sus heridas. Y a partir de entonces, crecería alrededor de ellos y sería bella, y sería una persona completa.

–Perdóname Alphonse... perdóname por preocuparte tanto.

–Estaremos bien – le respondió el rubio – Todos estaremos bien. Llora, Winry. Llora lo que necesites.

Y de pronto, llamaron a la puerta.

Desde la perdida de Edward, ella nunca lo sintió regresar. Era extraño, pero toda la gente siempre decía que a los muertos se les extrañaba tanto que uno siempre los veía. Los sentía, los confundía con alguien mas.

Pero nunca le pasó a ella. Sabía que Ed estaba muerto y el no tener ningún consuelo le causaba mas dolor. Nunca levantaba el teléfono diciendo el nombre de Ed, ni abría la puerta pensando que era él o despertaba a la mitad de la noche creyendo sentirlo. Ed estaba muerto, a un par de cientos de metros de la casa descansaba todo el tiempo.

Pero esta vez...

Por alguna razón...

Supo que quien llamaba a la puerta; Era Edward Elric que volvía tras del viaje mas largo.

.

.

.

FIN

19 de marzo de 2010. 11:28 AM


End file.
